Guardian Angel
by GenericShadow
Summary: Amice, a sixteen-year-old Guardian Angel, has been waiting for her first job since she earned her place among the ranks of Guardians. When she finally gets her first job, she is overjoyed. However, she wasn't expecting Mike Schmidt's life to be such a wild-or dangerous- ride.
1. Guardian Angel

Death

Amice

I died when I was sixteen.

Yeah, sad, I know. But hey, it was a long time ago. Like, hundreds of years ago. That's not an exaggeration. Let me just tell you, It's no fun being dead. Basically all you do is resume the life you had. Hardest and most interesting part of death is watching your family and friends grow up and live life. For me, at least. I guess that's what lead me in my decision to become a Guardian Angel.

Okay, okay. I'm getting ahead of myself. Again.

Hi! My name is Amice, which means 'Friend' in Latin. Yeah, my family is of latin descent, but really? I dunno what my parents were thinking, but what can you do. I had dyed my hair dark purple with light blue streaks just before I died, so now that's my hair's natural color. Weird, but again, what can you do. I have naturally ice-blue eyes, and since I became an Angel, pale, unblemished skin. That's definitely a perk. My Wings are the same color as my hair.

So, that's enough about me. Let's talk about the Angel system. Basically, when you die, you have the option to either live a normal life in the Afterlife, or become an Angel. Most people choose the first option, because becoming an Angel is a process, and very difficult one at that. It took a hundred years for me to become a novice Angel, let alone achieve Guardian Angel status. There are different classes of Angel that I won't get into right now, but basically, before you gain a title, you must go through a butt-ton of training and become a normal Angel. After that, you choose a class to pursue, and go through even more difficult training to earn your title, along with your true name, which represents you as a person, and powers. I had yet to receive my true name or my powers, because for a Guardian Angel to gain those things, they must first have a Charge. A Charge is the person a Guardian Angel is supposed to take care of. And mine hasn't been born yet. Still waiting on him/her. For about fifty years, mind you.

Still waiting…..


	2. Happy birthday, have an angel

Happy Birthday, Have an Angel

Amice

"MOM! I GOTTA GO TO WORK! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" I scream back into the house, leaning halfway out the door. After a relatively quiet "Okay honey" from upstairs, I step outside and close the door. Ruffling my wings a bit, I blow a strand of purple hair out of my face and begin walking. Since I don't have a Charge yet, I pretty much am a counselor for the newly dead. Let me tell you, it's a pretty interesting job. I shove my hands into the pockets of my ripped skinny jeans. Today I am wearing those, an Invader Zim graphic T-shirt, and brown combat boots, along with my Midnight blue headphones around my neck. Just because we're dead doesn't mean we aren't modern. We keep up with the living. Up here, we have I-phones and everything, even though it's still the 1900's, because time doesn't work up here like it does down there. There was even a rumor started that there was once an Angel that could control time. Anything is possible. Sighing, I extend my wings and fly up to the Admittance building, where I work. It's a large, white and gold, Victorian-style mansion. Newly-dead people arrive here, just kinda pop into existence.

I walk through the gilded doors, popping my gum. Folding my wings back up, I greet the person at the front desk and walk through the hallways, finally arriving at my office. It looks like a principal's office, with golden lettering on the window and a plain wooden frame.

Amice Risus Amare

1725-1736

Guardian Angel

With another sigh I push the door open and settle at my desk, spitting out my gum and popping a new piece in my mouth. Leaning back in my swivel chair, I put my feet up onto my desk, waiting for my first client. After about thirty minutes, the door swings open, and a Comfort Angel, Jonathan, walks in with a little girl on his hip. Comfort Angels calm down little kids and people who freak out when they arrive, so that they don't panic, and feel more at ease with the situation. Setting the little girl down in the chair opposite me, Jonathan settles down on a stool in the corner that was put there for this specific situation. I take my feet down off the desk and look down, opening a drawer. Looking up at the little girl, I smile at her. She must be about seven.

"Hello. Would you like a lollipop?" I offer her a red sucker. Shyly, the little girl nods and reaches for it. I hand it to her after taking the cellophane wrapper off. Happily, the girl sticks it in her mouth as I throw away the wrapper. I smile again. "My names Amice. What's your name?" Blushing, she takes the lolly out of her mouth. "My name's Katherine." She whispers, then sticks her candy back in her mouth. "Well Katherine, It's nice to meet you. You have a very pretty name." She blushes again. Awwwww! Okay, so how do I tell her that she's dead? Squirming a bit, I bite my lip. I hate counseling little kids. They're so adorable, but how do you tell them they can't see their parents again? I mean, we have a 'temporary adoption' program, but nothing beats your real mother and father. "So….. do you know why you're here, Katherine?" She blinks at me and crunches her lollipop, then takes the stick out of her mouth. Staring at it, she looks up at me blankly. I giggle at her innocence, and lean over to take the stick, throwing it in the trash near my desk.

"Katherine?" She shakes her head. "No. I don't know where I am. Could you please tell me?" I sigh. Kids usually call this Heaven, so… I guess I'll try and explain it like that…. "Well… you are in Heaven." I look her straight in the eyes. All I see is confusion, until she processes what I said. "Do…. Do you mean…. That I'm-" Katherine is interrupted as the door to my office is slammed open. I stand up quickly. "Marie, what the heck? I'm in the middle of something!" Marie is an Accountant Angel. That means she keeps track of all the Newborns and all the Newly-deads. I flick some hair out of my eyes. Marie is nearly bent double in my doorway. Breathing heavily, as if she ran a long way, she motions for me to come out into the hallway. I glance apologetically at Jonathan. "Hey, you're better with kids anyhow. Will you please take over here? Candy is in the second drawer down. When you're finished, give her another lollipop, please?" He nods. "No problem. Go find out what the problem is, I've got this." I smile. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you, Katherine!" Still looking confused, Katherine waves as I gently close the door.

"Okay, what was that all about?" I turn to Marie. She's bouncing up and down in apparent excitement. "Amice! Amice! I was filing the papers for today, and guess what?! Your Charge was just born! Ten minutes ago!" Everything stops. "W…what?" She nods frantically. "They'll call you over the intercom at any minute, I bet!" As if on cue, the speaker above us crackles to life. " Guardian Angel Amice Risus Amare to the Head Angel's Office please, Amice Risus Amare to the Head Angel's office." I gape up at it. Could it be? Finally? After so many years? Marie pushes me, making me stumble. "Well, go on then! Don't you wanna get to work? You've been waiting forever!" I look back and nod, then begin sprinting down the hall, excitement filling every bone in my body. I hear Marie shout after me. "Good luck, Amice!" I whip past Administration, startling a bunch of Newly-deads in plain white jumpsuits. Everyone wears that when they come here. I earn a couple of glares from some Comfort Angels, but I'm out of there before anyone says anything. Skidding around corners, I finally make it to the Head Angel's office. Every Guardian Angel gets called here when their Charge is born. Fixing my hair and clothes, I catch my breath and knock on the door, which is the same as mine, except with the title of Head Angel instead of my name and time of birth/death.

"Come in." Taking a deep breath, I turn the doorknob and step into the office. "Uh…. You called?" The Head Angel looks up. Oh dayum, he is Hot with a capital H. He smiles at me, and I swear I melt. I'm a puddle now. Don't worry about it. "Amice, I presume?" I nod, speechless. "Please, take a seat." I nod again and sink into a red cushy chair, facing him. "Well Amice, a few minutes ago, your Charge was born. I am happy to announce that you are now a true Guardian Angel. Your quest starts as soon as you get back to the land of the living. Your family will be informed." I nod once more, a slow smile spreading across my face. The news is sinking in now. I have a Charge. "Okay then, let's get down to business. You will be starting right away. Here." He hands me a small, golden, plastic rectangle. "What's this?" He nods to it. "That is a credit card. You'll be able to use it whenever you need to buy something, it's unlimited. And also, take this. It's your Charge's name, so you can get into the hospital. Other than that, you start right away. Are you ready?" I straighten up in my chair and nod. "Let's do this" The Head angel waves his hand, and the world dissolves into a kaleidoscope of color.


	3. Dead among the living

Dead Among The Living

Amice

I shake my head as the colors dissolve into my surroundings. Blinking away the afterimages, I look around. I'm in an alleyway. Craning my neck, I manage to look at my back. Okay, no wings. They'll only appear if I really need them. I learned that in training. Walking out, I see that I'm right across from the Hospital. I chew my lip and look both ways before sprinting across the street and through the hospital doors. 'Casually' strolling up to the front desk, I wait for the girl behind the desk to get off the phone. "Oh, I know, right? I mean, why would Jimmy go for her instead of you? You are obviously more attractive-" I clear my throat, and the girl shifts her eyes to me. "Hold on gurl, I just need to help someone real quick." She turns to me fully, annoyance clear on her face. "Whaddaya want? Make it quick."

I frown at her attitude. "Wow, rude. I need to know where…" I look down at the piece of paper the Head Angel gave me, with my Charge's name on it. "Mike Schmidt is. He was just born." Rolling her eyes, she wheels her chair over to the computer and types something in. "Room 620." I nod. "Thanks." "Whatever." I frown again, then rush off to find Room 620, slipping a bit on the white, polished floor. I nearly shoot right past the right room, but manage to grab the doorknob even as I slip and fall, effectively pulling the door open and keeping me from cracking my head open on the floor. Yes, I can still get hurt and also die, even though I'm dead. My soul will disappear if I die though, and I'll become a Fallen Angel, so I'm gonna try and NOT do that. I haul myself to my feet and dust myself off. Looking up, I realize that a couple of people saw my little slip-up.

There's a lady holding a baby, lying down in a hospital bed. She must be the mother of my Charge. A man stands by her, holding her hand. Must be the father. They are both looking up at me in shock. Smiling sheepishly, I edge into the room and shut the door gently behind me. "Excuse me…. Who are you?" I blush and look at the man. He moves forwards, partially concealing his wife from view, as if I was a threat. Ha. I grin at him. "Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you on your newborn son! Um….. Congratulations!" I strike a pose and do jazz hands. They both stare at me. The baby starts crying and I frown, taking a step forwards. I already feel a pull towards him, a motherly love, if you will. The man takes a step forwards as well. "Whoever you are, I think you'd better leave, and never come near my family again." Wow. Defensive, much? I frown at him. He's between me and my Charge. I feel something click inside me. I snap my fingers. "Somnus." The man crumples to the ground, snoring. Did I just speak Latin? Okay…. The mother gasps, bringing my attention back to my Charge.

"Wha…. What did you do to him? Stay away from me!" She shrieks, and I look down at the man, nudging him with my foot. "Relax. He's just sleeping. He'll wake up in a few minutes…. I think. And I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to see my Charge." She stares at me with wide eyes as I walk over to her. I touch her on the shoulder, and she flinches. I roll my eyes and reach for the baby she holds, which is still crying. "No!" She wails, and pulls he baby away from me. "I just want to stop him crying! Yeesh, woman." She looks at me with fear in her eyes, but hesitantly brings him back towards me. "Thank you." I pull the blankets away from the baby's face and stare into his eyes. Immediately, he stops crying, and locks his eyes with mine. I smile softly. "Hey, Mikey. You won't understand this right now, but I promise…. I'll always be there when you need me. Always. Love ya, bud." I sniff and wipe tears off my cheeks. This was pretty much the best day of my Afterlife. Hell, it was the best day of my LIFE. I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Straightening back up, I turn to exit the room. A whisper from behind me stops me. "Who are you?" I turn slightly, smiling. "I'm a friend."

Pushing the door open, I shut it quietly behind me and lean against the wall beside it. Ha. I made a pun. Because my name means Friend, get it?...You know what? Nevermind. Giggling slightly at my joke, I push off the wall. Now all I have to do is find a place close to Mikey to live, and get settled in. Reaching in my pocket, I pull out the crumpled piece of paper with Mikey's name on it. It also has his address. Good. Taking a breath, I walk out of the Hospital and begin making my way to Mikey's house. I keep calling him Mikey. Eh, whatever. It's a nice nickname, and officially his name in my mind. Alright, back to business.

I look up at his house and roll my eyes in annoyance. Typical White-picket-fence house. God. I've seen enough of White picket fences to last my entire Afterlife. Good thing is, a block away, there's an apartment complex. I stroll casually down the street, looking at the sights. It's so good to be in the land of the Living. Makes me feel almost like I'm alive. Putting my hands in my pockets, I tilt my head back to look at the complex. Pushing the doors open, I wrinkle my nose. Cigarette smoke. The guy behind the desk grinds his cigarette into an ashtray. "Yeah, beautiful? What can I help you with?" He smirks at me. I deadpan him and walk forwards to the desk. "I want an apartment." He chuckles, and I wrinkle my nose. His breath stinks of tobacco. Nasty. "Well, honey, I don't know. It'll cost ya." He waggles his eyebrows at me, I glare at him. "How about no? I have money. Just give me an apartment." He narrows his eyes. "Sorry, sweetcheeks, but I get what I want, and what I want is you." He stands up, and I sigh. "Seriously, dude? All I want is an apartment. Just give me one." He walks around the desk and grabs my upper arm. I breathe in, trying to control my anger. "Jason." The guy releases my arm as if it were on fire. I turn to face the speaker. About twenty years old, he has piercing blue eyes and brown hair, with stubble on his chin. He's wearing a denim jacket over a white, paint-splattered shirt, and some dark blue jeans. He looks angry. "I told you that if there were any more incidents like this, I would fire you." He points to the exit. "There's the door."

Jason backs off and I rub my arm. "I wasn't doing anything! She was coming on to me! I told her no, but she just didn't stop!" I snap my head up and start towards him. "Why you little-" The other guy intervenes. "Stop. Jason, you're lying. I saw the whole thing. You're fired." Jason growls and stomps to the door, only turning back to shout "You'll pay for that, Bitch!" And then he's gone. I glare out the door at his steadily receding figure. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I'm Vincent." I turn my attention to him and smile. "Thanks, Vincent. I'm Amice. Nice to meet you." I shake his hand. He smiles and goes behind his desk. "Now, you wanted an apartment?" I nod and stride over to the desk. "Yes please. Just a medium sized one." He nods, clicking on his computer. "Well, you're in luck. We have an open apartment on the second floor, should be just fine. Now, I need your full name." I smile. "Amice Risus Amare." He looks up with a raised eyebrow. "Are you foreign?" I laugh. "You could say that." Still giggling, I hand him my credit card. "Thanks, dude." He nods and slides the card in, then hands it back to me along with a set of keys. "Room 4. She's all yours." I grin. "Again, thank you. For everything." He nods, and I walk up the stairs. Reaching Room 4, I slide the keys in and twist. The door clicks, and I grasp the doorknob and push it open.

Looking around, I note that the room is pretty drab. Grey rules the place, so that's gonna have to go. Light blue would be better, I think. Light blue and white. Much nicer. Sighing, I sit down on the bed. Surprisingly comfy. And now, to go out again. I need clothes, paint, new furniture, and a wig and contacts. My hair and eyes aren't exactly discreet. Shaking my head, I stand up with a huff and grab my keys again. I also need a bag. Add that to the list, I suppose. I have about a week before Mikey comes home from the hospital, so I've got hat going for me, I guess. Better to get started now, though. Walking out of my apartment, I shut and lock the door behind me, and jog down the stairs. Vincent looks up in surprise. "Back so soon? I guess you just couldn't resist this!" He gestures jokingly up and down his body. Laughing, I walk towards the door. "I've got some shopping to do. See ya later, Vincent!" He waves and gets back to work. Smiling, I step out into the world again. Ah, It's good to be back.


	4. Shopping Spree

Shopping Spree

Amice

I blow some hair out of my eyes again. I really need to get something to hold these bangs back. Speaking of my hair…. I look around the mall for a bathroom, and spot one in the food court. Walking in, I face myself in the mirror. "Eyes are a no-brainer, I'll just use blue contacts that are a bit darker than my normal color. Now my hair, on the other hand….." I frown, and run my fingers through it. I like it this way, but I guess I'll have to wear a wig. Annoying. "What color should my hair be? Brown?" I shiver as I feel a cold liquid flow down my back. Whipping around, I search the bathroom, but there's no one there. Frowning in confusion, I touch the back of my neck. Dry. "Huh." I turn back to the mirror and shriek in surprise. My hair is no longer Purple and blue, but Brown. I shock, I pat my head. "What the….." I stare at my eyes. They're darker than I remember them. What the hell?

This is weird. Could I have discovered a new power? I've never heard of an Angel having this power before. Well, better experiment. "Um…..naturally red hair and green eyes." Again, The cold liquid feeling. I blink and watch in amazement as my hair and eyes change colors. Okay, this is awesome. So I don't have to wear a wig or contacts! YES! So… what should I look like? "How about…. Midnight black hair with metallic dark Purple streaks, and Electric Blue eyes with darker flecks?" Can I do that? I change again, and nod at my reflection. Yeah, I think I'll stick with this. I look badass as hell. The eyes and hair even look natural!

Walking out of the bathroom, I glance around for a good store to shop in. Looking around, I spot a store called 'Hot Topic'. Yeah, looks interesting. Walking in, I look around in awe. So many graphic T-shirts! I laugh and go nuts, collecting as many shirts and dresses from the fandoms I know. I walk out with three full bags. Thankfully, because I'm an Angel, I'm stronger than I look, and So these aren't really heavy. Carrying them around, I go to exit the mall, but something catches my eye. Turning, I blink at it. A dark brown leather jacket with white angel wings embroidered on the back. I need it. Running in, I find the right size, then buy it and head back to my apartment to drop off my clothes. As I walk through the doors, Vincent looks up in surprise. "Amice? You look different." Oops. "Um… I… I took off my wig and contacts. I was wearing them on a dare from a friend, and I finally got to take them off." He nods and I nearly melt in relief. Aw man, I'm amazing. I haul my bags up the stairs and shift them so I can open my room. Once in, I drop the bags on my bed. Walking back to the door, I close and lock it. I'm in for the night. Irritable, I swipe my hair out of my eyes. Again. I REALLY need something to keep it back. I glance at the bags on my bed. Nope. Not sleeping with those on there. Groaning in annoyance, I pull open the bags and fold the clothes, putting them in their rightful drawers in the dresser beside my bed. Finally. I fall back onto my bed, spread-eagle. I'm sleeping in today. I can do everything else tomorrow.

I groan as I slowly wake up. Why? Why must I get out of bed? I don't have to be at work until-oh. That's right! I grin, my eyes snapping open. I'm officially a Guardian Angel! I can't wait until Mikey gets home from the hospital. Then my job really begins. For now, though, more shopping. Today, I'm gonna get paint. If I'm living here for twenty-plus years, I need a different color than grey. Hopping out of bed, I open drawers, going through my new clothes and finally selecting a pair of black leggings and a form fitting white tank top that said 'Act like a lady, talk like a boss'. I grab my combat boots and lace them up, then look at my leggings. "Man, I wish these were ripped." The cold liquid feeling comes back, and My leggings rip in the perfect way. "Oh my god that's cool." I guess I can change my clothes as well. Grinning, I stand up and grab my keys and credit card. Time to go shopping. Again.

I look up at the sign and breathe in, steeling myself. Home Depot. I walk in and the smell of sawdust assaults me. Actually, it kinda smells good, not at all what I expected. I look around and spot the paint section. I smile and skip over, then choose a couple blue samples to examine. I narrow it down to two, and look between them. One is a dark blue, the other a nice, light sky blue. You know what? I'll get both. I also grab a pure white and pay for it and a couple of brushes and paint rollers. Carrying them out, I blow a puff of air through my lips. Two blocks to the apartment, then I can get started. Holding a bag in each hand, I start down the sidewalk.

With a grunt, I drag my bags the rest of the way up the stairs, and let them down with a sigh of relief outside my apartment. I may be much stronger than a normal person, but I still had limits. Groaning loudly, I lean on my door and unlock it at the same time. Mistake. The door swings open, introducing my face to the ground rather painfully. "OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" I hear a door open down the hallway. "LANGUAGE, YOUNG LADY!" The door slams shut. I get up, rubbing my nose, and glare out the doorway. "Yeah? Screw you too, buddy." I growl, and drag my bags inside. I glance at the clock. Only twelve? Aww. Too early to sleep. Angels don't need to eat, but maybe I could get some lunch… It's been forever since I've eaten…. No. I have years to eat. I need to paint now, or else it will take forever for me to get started. With a sigh I pour some paint into a plastic rolling pan, and get to work.


	5. The bite of '87

The Bite of '87

Amice

With a sigh, I lay back on my bed. Years had passed, and Mikey was now six. He was the sweetest boy ever, and the long wait to meet him had been worth it. He had a birthday party to go to at some pizzeria today, so he was in pretty capable hands. I mean, what could happen at a pizzeria? Closing my eyes, I smile. I had managed to score a babysitting job with the Schimdt's, so I could keep a closer eye on him. They never recognized me. I yawn. Maybe I should take a nap. I have to babysit Mikey tomorrow anyhow…..

 **Screaming. A flash of red and silver. Soft fur…. A pirate's laugh. And a searing pain in my head…..** Gasping, I sit up. Something was wrong. Mikey was hurt. Leaping out of bed, I don't even bother to get dressed. Something was driving me, telling me what to do. I needed to go to the hospital. I dash past the mirror in the hallway and notice my hair had gone back to it's normal purple-blue color. Unlocking the door, I sprint down the stairs and out into the night.

I didn't even bother to put shoes on. This I realize as blisters form on my feet, but I don't care. Finally, the hospital is in my sights. An ambulance sits outside, sirens flashing and wailing in the otherwise relatively silent night. My blood runs cold. Gasping, I burst into the Hospital, startling the receptionist. "I need to find Mike Schmidt. Now." I breathe in deeply, clenching my fists nervously. Maybe I'm wrong. "Are you a family member or-" "Yes, YES! Now tell me where he is!" The receptionist recoils with a look of shock. "He's in surgery right now. Two floors up." Everything deflates inside me. Surgery? What the hell happened? I take ONE break… "Thank you." I sprint to the stairs and take them two at a time. Glancing at the signs that direct you to different area of the hospital, I take a left and burst through two double doors. Two people, a man and a woman, are in the room. Both are crying. Another set of double doors is at the other end of the room. The couple looks up as I crash through. "You!" The dad gets up and stands in front of his wife again. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from my family!" I glare at him. "I'm here to see your son, not you. What the HELL happened? He was at a birthday party, I thought he would be safe!" The woman stares at me. "How do you know so much about him? Why do you want him?" I stare at her in disbelief. She's worrying about THAT? "What happened to MIKEY?!" I scream in frustration. "Lady, just answer my question!" She whimpers. "He was bitten by an animatronic. I couldn't do anything, It was all over so fast, and… and…." She bursts into tears. The man hugs her and glares at me. "I think you need to go." I glare at him. "Not until I know Mikey is okay. You'll have to deal with me until then." I plop myself down in a seat and fold my arms. He stomps over to me and grabs my arm. "Leave, or I will call the cops!" He pulls me out of my chair and I maneuver so I'm looking straight into his eyes. He shivers. My eyes always seem to have that effect on people. Sometimes, like now, It's helpful.

"Let go of me, now. Do you want me to knock you out again? Because I will." He snarls and tries to drag me to the door. I sigh. "I really didn't want to have to do this again. Somnus." He collapses and the woman gasps again. Rolling my eyes, I sit down and cross my arms again. What was going to happen to Mikey? Was there a possibility he might…..die? No. I-I can't think like this. I sniff and wipe tears off my cheeks. He can't die. His life is only just beginning! He'll be fine. He has to be….. The woman moves a bit closer to me. "Are…. Are you okay?" I look up at her in surprise and chuckle. "I should be asking you that. He's your son, after all." She hiccups and smiles at me. I move closer to her and hesitantly wrap my arms around her shoulders, which begin to shake. Together we cry, praying for Mikey to be okay.

The door at the end of the room opens and a doctor in red-splattered scrubs walks in, peeling his bloody latex gloves off and lifting his face mask. Mike's mom and I shoot up and rush over to him. Mikey's dad is still asleep on the floor. His mom reaches the doctor first. "How is he? How is my son? Will he survive?" I stand close behind him, eyes wide. The doctor sighs and holds the bridge of his nose with his ungloved hand. "Tonight will be critical. His frontal lobe was bitten; about one-fourth of it is gone. However, It is possible for him to live. He will be able to function relatively normally, but his decision making skills will be severely damaged. He will need to monitored closely to make sure he does not hurt himself or others." Both of us nearly melt in relief. "However." We stand up straight again, eyes locked onto him. "He may not make it through the night. In fact, it is doubtful that he will. I'm sorry." We stare at him, unable to respond. The doctor catches a glimpse of the dad, asleep on the ground. "What happened to him?" Blinking, I force my mouth to work. "He fainted." Mikey's mom sways and collapses in front of me. "She did too."

All three of us stand in front of Mikey, staring at him as his little chest rises up and down. He's dressed in a blue hospital gown and has a bloodstained bandage wrapped around his head. An IV sticks out of his arm, and the heart monitor next to him beeps steadily. His mom, who's name I learned was Alexandria, sinks down into the cushy red armchair in the corner of the room, a shaky hand over her mouth as tears stream down her face. His father, who's name is John, walks over to comfort her. I stay standing, still staring at him. I took off one night…. And this happened. This is my fault. I sigh and walk over to him, looking down at his peaceful face. "Hey, get away from him!" I look up. Oh, great. I roll my eyes. "Will you ever LEARN? I don't want to hurt you or Mikey! Quite the opposite, actually!"

He stares at me with an accusing glare. "What are you? Nobody normal can knock me out with a single word!" I sigh and look sadly down at Mikey again. "I can't tell you that." A rapid beeping sound interrupts our conversation. I look up. The heart monitor is speeding up and the spikes are going lower. "Oh SHIT! Nononononono!" I begin hyperventilating as doctors and nurses flood into the room. The beeps blur together into one continuous sound, numbing me. He's flatlining. I can't hear anything but the one note, even though it's obvious Alexandria is crying, John is shouting at the doctors, and the doctors and nurses are shouting at each other. One doctor raises defibrillators high into the air and mouths something that looks like 'clear' before he brings them down on his chest. Mikey's small form jerks in response, but his heart doesn't start again. Once more, he brings the defibrillators down. But to no avail. Backing away, the Doctors and nurses crowd around Alexandria and John, offering their condolences. I'm moving before I realize what I'm doing, walking quickly over to Mikey.

A cold feeling floods through me and I follow my instincts. Putting a gentle hand on either side of his bandaged head, I rest my forehead on his. Reaching out with my own soul, I find Mikey's soul. It's quickly slipping away. _Oh no you don't._ I follow his soul into purgatory.

Opening my eyes, I look around and ruffle my wings, enjoying the familiar sensation. I missed those. Turning around, I spot Mikey looking around in confusion, wearing the white clothes all souls wear at first. "Mikey!" He turns around in confusion. "Who are you? Where am I?" I rush over to him and pull him into a hug, careful to avoid his head, which is still bandaged. He's in the middle of passing over, but it's still possible to bring him back. "Hey, buddy. I'm your Guardian Angel. You need to come back home, okay? You're scaring your parents." He nods and I grab his hand. He follows behind me as we walk through the white landscape. Everything is colorless here. "What's your name?" I look down at his doe-eyes and smile. "My name's Amice." He grins at me, a hole where his canine should be. He lost that two days ago. You can just see his new tooth poking through. It's absolutely adorable. "Amice, where are we?" I sigh and crouch down. "Right now we're in Purgatory. But when we go home, you're going to be in a hospital. Please don't be scared, ok, bud?" He nods, attempting a 'serious' face. I grin. "Awwwww! You are just so adorable!" On impulse, I decide I want him to have a nickname, something only I would call him. "I'm gonna give you a nickname. How about…what's your favorite animal?" He hops up and down, smiling. "FOXES!" I laugh and hug him. "You're my little fox cub then. Now let's go home. Your parents are worried." He nods and I stand up. Again, following my instincts, I raise my right arm and splay my hand, all fingers separated, palm facing forwards.

"Sternens Diligenter Viam." A portal of whirling colors opens, like the one I fell through when I traveled to earth. "WOAAAAH!" I laugh, looking at Mikey. He looks amazed. "How did you DO that?" I grin down at him as he stares up at me in awe. "Honestly, dude? I have no idea." Squeezing his hand, I step forwards a fraction. "Let's go home, my little fox cub."

Blinking a bit, I become aware of a steady beeping sound. Lifting my head, I look at the heart monitor. It's doing fine. He's going to be fine. Laughing gleefully, I turn and see all the doctors and nurses staring at me. Alexandria and John rush forwards and sink to their knees, crying, beside Mikey's bed. I raise my eyebrow at the doctors and nurses. They weren't supposed to see that. I snap my fingers. "Noli oblivisci, quid iustum accidit." Forget what just happened. They all blink, bemused. I chuckle quietly to myself and walk out of the room and down the stairs, all the way back to my apartment. I think my little fox cub will be fine for tomorrow. They'll want to keep him in the hospital for at LEAST another day. I grin and get dressed. My phone rings and I lift it up. It's John. Clearing my throat, I alter my voice a bit and answer as the Babysitter I'm masquerading as. "Hello, John? Do you need me to babsit tonight?" _"No. I called to let you know that Mike is in the hospital, actually."_ "Oh no, that's horrible! What happened?"


	6. High School

High School

Amice

I look up at the sign. "So….. Cloudbank High School….. home of the Angels." I snort. How ironic. What a weird name for a school! I shrug it off and walk through the doors of the administrative building. Nothing much had happened during the time between Mikey's Sophomore year, which began today, and the time I had brought him back from Purgatory. Since I always looked Sixteen, I had to quit being Mikey's babysitter after a couple more years, and could only enroll in high school this year. Ah, well. I walk up to the desk. "Uh… hello? I'm here to sign up for school…" The lady at the front desk blinks up at me. "Oh, hello dear. A little late, dontcha think? Well, You can get enrolled today. Where are your parents?" I bite my lip. Oh. Right. "Oh… well, they couldn't be here…" The lady frowns. "I'm sorry, hon, but you can't sign up without your parents." I look straight into her eyes with my now dark-blue eyes. I had also changed my hair again, so Mikey wouldn't be suspicious; It was a nice blond now. Wasn't my first choice, but it would definitely throw him off my track.

I had worked on my magic over the years, and could now do nonverbal spells. It was something natural, something I couldn't always control. Still looking straight into her eyes, I project my mental voice. _Nec refert, per me._ They don't matter, let me through. She looks dazed for a moment and hands me a form. Grabbing a pen, I click it open and begin filling it out.

About thirty minutes later, I hand it back in. "Thanks, hon. We'll process this then get your schedule. You start tomorrow!" I nod my thanks and smile, walking back to my apartment. About to push through the doors, I catch my reflection in the glass…. Except it isn't me as I am now, it's the original me, with purple and blue hair and ice blue eyes. I stare at it, wondering if I was seeing things. The reflection raises its hand and waves at me, winking. I whip around to look at the opposite side of the street. Nothing. I turn back to the glass door. Nothing there either. I must be dehydrated or something. Shaking my head, I push through the door and go up to the stairs, entering my apartment.

The next day I wake up early. Staring at my clothes, I decide to just go with my style. Just because I look different doesn't mean I have to act different. I pick up some light blue ripped skinny jeans and a black, breezy top that said 'Gypsy Dream'. Tugging on my combat boots, I fix my hair in the mirror one last time and grab my leather jacket with the embroidered wings, along with some ski goggles to keep my hair out of my eyes, before heading out. I grab my new backpack on the way. Padding down the street, I look around brightly, excited. I hadn't been to school in centuries! I wonder how much it's changed? I can't wait! Grinning, I walk into the administration office and get my schedule, then head off to my first class: Math. Sitting down, I pull out a notebook and pencil, then fold my hands on my desk, waiting for class to start. I'm the only one here right now. Brushing my hair off my shoulders, I stare at the white board in front of me. So weird. When I was in school, we were lucky to have a blackboard.

Hesitant, I walk up to the board and pick up a marker. Uncapping it, I tentatively touch it with my finger. A spot of bright red comes away. Biting my lip, I put the marker tip to the board and swipe it. A red streak follows. I wipe it with my finger and watch the color come away. OHMYGOSHTHISISAMAZING. Hurriedly, I erase the streak and begin to draw a dragon. What? Dragons are cool!

I lose myself in the drawing. I should get a sketchbook! That'd be nice. Ten minutes later, I step back from the board and cap the marker. Aw, yeah. I'm awesome. "Hey, that's pretty good." I jump and whirl around. I hadn't even noticed someone enter the room! "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you like that, I just-" I cut off as I notice who it is. Mikey! He's in my first class! Hells yeah! He's wearing a gray sweater and jeans, with sneakers and a red beanie covering his head. I blush. "Ah, sorry. I'm…" Oh shiz! I already told him my name. Think, think, what name did I sign up with? Quickly….. "My name's Sky." Wow, brain. That's the best you could come up with? Great. Sky was the first name that popped into my head while thinking up a new identity, I guess.

I hold out my hand, and he shakes it. "Nice to meet you, Sky. I'm Mike." I nod and smile. Operation Best Friends Forever is a go. "I didn't see you in class yesterday, Sky." I rub the back of my neck. "Yeah. I just moved here from Canada, so my parents were really busy, and I only just managed to get registered yesterday. Today's my first day." Which, I suppose, is not a total lie. I WAS just about to move to the States from Canada, except I got murdered a couple days before. Sucked, because my family had to move without me, right after I had died. Yeah… They had a hard time making friends. "Oh. Well, welcome to the US of A, I guess." I smile. "Thanks. Hey, can we compare schedules? I hope you're in some of my other classes. You're the first person I've met." He nods and pulls out a sheet of paper nearly identical to mine. We hold them next to one another, and I nearly explode with joy. We have every class together except for my two electives, Studio Music and Art. SO MUCH LUCK! I knew I had a good feeling about today! "Cool!" He looks up and smiles. "Yeah, I think we could be good friends. You seem like a cool person." I jump and get into a defensive position as something rings throughout the entire room. Mikey puts a hand on my shoulder. Already he's taller than me.

"Chillax, Sky. It's just the bell. It means class is starting. Did you not have those in Canada?" I relax and straighten up. "Oh. No, we didn't have those in Canada." At least not when I was alive. People begin flooding the room. Quietly, I slip back into my seat and start as Mikey slides in the seat next to me. Why would he do that? Wouldn't he want to sit with his older friends? I throw him a questioning look and he nods his head, understanding. "I don't have many friends. Something happened when I was little…. Nobody really likes me anymore." I stare at him, wide-eyed, anger coursing through my veins. Nobody likes him because he almost DIED?! Geez, what was wrong with these people? The Teacher comes in and I push the anger to the back of mind, ready to learn.

I walk out of the classroom alongside Mikey, heading towards our next class. English. Alright! Math seems fun, though I'm gonna have to work hard if I want to catch up with everyone else. Thankfully, I'm a fast learner. Mikey stops at his locker, and I stop with him. He puts his math notebook away and takes out his English notebook. I stand patiently, waiting for him to finish, when suddenly I'm jerked backwards. Somebody holds my hands behind my back and chuckles. "Well Mikey, what have we here? You've been holding out on us. The person runs his nose up my neck and I shudder. "Um, gross, pervert. Get off me or I'll kick you in the manhood so hard your pelvis will concave." He chuckles again. "Naw, sweetheart, I don't think so." Curse this Beauty of mine. A blessing and a curse of being an Angel.

"Hey! Let go of her. She has nothing to do with what you decided to start between you and me." Mikey takes a defensive position, hands up, books discarded on the floor. The hallway is empty, we're going to be late. Two other people, Jocks, by their Jerseys, Walk forwards towards Mikey. "No. You know what? Fuck you. You aren't hurting Mikey." I snarl, and, true to my promise, Kick backwards and up into the guys crotch. He doubles over, letting go of me. I drop my backpack on his foot, causing him to hop up and down (yeah, it's heavy) and step forwards. Smirking, I lift a finger and gesture to them. "Come on, boys. We haven't got all day. Two minutes, and we'll be late to class!"

Glancing at each other nervously, one steps forwards. "Come on, girl. I'm sure we could work this out in a perfectly… diplomatic way." He smirks at me suggestively. The other laughs annoyingly. Rolling my eyes, I pivot on my toes and slam my heel into his cheek. He falls to the ground, unconscious. The other looks at me, startled. I crack my knuckles threateningly. "Well, buddy? What's it gonna be? Can we all just go to class now?" He backs away, hands off, then sprints down the hall. I retrieve my bag and pick up Mikey's things, handing them to him. "Come on, let's go to class. I wanna learn as much as I can!"

Last period. Studio Music. I walk in alone, looking around. Not many people in here. I shift my bag off one of my shoulders and look around for a desk. Nope. There are none. Four people, one older than the rest, sit at a soundboard facing into a recording studio. "Um… excuse me?" I wave my hand a little as the oldest one turns around and smiles. "Oh, hello! You must be the new student. Sky, is it?" I nod. He smiles. "Well welcome to Studio Music! Unfortunately, as you can see, it's a very small class, and we have no music to practice with, because those three are only interested in the mechanics of the soundboard. Hey, can you sing?" He's speaking very fast. Eyes wide, I nod. "Yeah, I can sing." He smiles even wider and takes my bag, setting it on the ground. "Great! Will you record for us?" I blink. "Sure, I guess." He puts a headset over my ears, blocking out all sound, then pushes me into the recording studio. I stumble as he slides the door closed and I look out in confusion. The three students gin at me and one gives me a thumbs up. "Whenever you're ready, just start singing!" Another person's voice comes out of the headset and I jump, then walk slowly forwards to the microphone in the middle of the room. I glance at them. Another thumbs up. Clearing my throat, I open my mouth and begin to sing.

 **'** **Stuck' (an original song)**

 **Stuck for so long**

 **In this "Wonderland"**

 **Joy and Madness go**

 **Hand in hand**

 **In this castle**

 **In the sky**

 **You won't let me through**

 **My only question is "Why?"**

 **I will be there**

 **Every night**

 **In your dreams**

 **Make you see things**

 **I'm tearing at the seams**

 **Losing your mind**

 **Is so much fun**

 **I've thrown away my morals**

 **But YOU should get some.**

 **Stuck for so long**

 **I'm a psychopath**

 **Joy and Madness go**

 **Hand in hand**

 **Once I get out**

 **You'll regret everything**

 **For right now**

 **All I can do is sing**

 **I just want to go home**

 **Don't want to be alone**

 **But you're always in my way**

 **Why do you keep trying**

 **To make me stay?**

 **Weaving my spells**

 **Every night**

 **Write my songs**

 **Fill the sky with light**

 **The only thing that**

 **Keeps me sane**

 **I swear I'll see my friends again!**

 **Stuck for so long**

 **Footsteps you can't track**

 **Joy and Madness go**

 **Hand in hand**

 **Resigned to my fate**

 **Makes my heart hurt**

 **It's not yet too late**

 **I'll watch this world burn**

 **Waiting**

 **Every night**

 **Crafting my tools**

 **He will pay for his crimes**

 **I was a fool**

 **But I've served my time**

 **Gotta get away**

 **From this evil place**

 **I will have victory**

 **At the end of this chase.**

I open my eyes and look out, lifting the headphones from my ears. Exiting the studio, I walk up and hand them to the teacher. "So, how did I do?" They just stare at me, and I blush. "That bad, huh?" Immediately they come back to life. "Are you KIDDING? That was amazing!" The teacher laughs and hugs me. "You HAVE to let us use your voice for practice! Please!? You're so good!" I blush again. "Oh. Well, ok…" He grins at me, and one of the students comes forwards. "Hey, I'm Johanna. I'm part of the school news. We haven't started yet, but I was wondering if you could do the background music and intro for our show? It would be really awesome." I blink. "Uh, yeah, that sounds fun." I smile. Yeah, school was much more fun in this century.


	7. Two years later

Two Years Later

Amice

Ah. Senior year of high school. Nothing better! I NEVER made it this far in my past life, so everything is now new to me. Mikey and I have become as close as if we were siblings. I usually went over to his house to play videogames after school, and I even had my own Youtube channel! Life is good. So many new Technological Advancements have been made since I came back! Best news? Mikey's parents never once recognized me. I look up at Mikey as we walk back to his house. He is always wearing the same red beanie, and I'm always wearing my ski goggles, to keep the hair out of my eyes. Nobody ever really commented on them, which was strange, but I'm not complaining.

Mikey pushes open the door to his house. "My parents are out today, so they won't be bugging us to do homework like usual. I'll get you some Dr. Pepper, you put in COD?" I nod. "Sounds like a plan!" I drop my backpack near the door and take a running jump onto his couch, then bounce off to land in front of the X-box. I grab my blue headset and put it on my head, careful not to disturb my goggles, then grab the case and put the CD into the console. Grabbing Mikey's green headset, I skip back to the couch and set it down, then pick up my purple controller. All of these are custom-made, I got them for Mikey's Sixteenth birthday.

Mikey walks into the room and raises an eyebrow, setting down the can of Dr. Pepper. "Well, you're ready to go, aren't you?" I wink. "Always and forever. NOTHING CAN STOP ME! MWAHAHAHAHA!" I evil laugh and he rolls his eyes, grinning. "You're so weird, Sky." I put a hand to my heart and pretend to faint. "I'm hurt, Mikey. Really, I am. How could you?" I pout and he laughs. "Do you wanna record today, or just play for fun?" I roll my eyes. "I NEVER play for FUN, Mikey. You should know that by now. I play to WIN!" I joke, and then add "Let's record today. It's been a while since we uploaded a COD video." He nods and starts the recording. "You ready?" I smile ad lean forwards. "You know it. One…. Two… Three….. INTRO TIME!" I sing, and Mikey starts the Intro. "Ahoy mateys, Cranial Combustion here, and welcome to another COD episode!" I smile and join in. "And this is TheSirenAtlantica coming atcha, pumped and ready to SHOOT SOME PEOPLE!" Mikey leans back a little. "Geez Siren, calm down!" I laugh. "Never, Combustion. NEVAAA!"

I yawn and sling my backpack over my shoulder, waving backwards to Mikey. "Night, Mikey. Good game, bro." He waves back to me. "Good game, Sky. See ya tomorrow." I nod and trudge back to my apartment. Opening the door, I kick it closed behind me and lock it. I've had problems with people trying to break in before, most of them drunk twenty-year-olds. I groan and drop my backpack, falling forwards to faceplant on my bed. Wiggling around, I burrow into my blankets and sigh in content. My life was awesome. I made a GREAT career choice.

 **Help us, Save us…..**

 **Please, please! We're stuck. Please…**

 **I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Why? Why did he hurt us? I don't understand….. Why can't I go home?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My brother, my baby brother… I found you…** ** _Stay with me…._**

With a gasp, I shoot up out of bed. What the FUCK was that? Five voices, three boys, two girls, all children of varying ages. I wrap my arms around my knees and reach over to turn on the light. My hand is shaking violently. I need some chocolate. I stand and nearly collapse. My legs are shaking so badly that I can barely walk. Using the wall as a support, I stagger into the kitchen and open my emergency candy stash. Grabbing a Reese's Cup, I hurriedly tear off the wrapper and bite into the peanut-butter/ chocolate comfort. Eventually I stop shaking, and think back to what the voices had said. Something about being stuck, and somebody hurting them? It's all so vague. In my panic the details of the dream are slipping away. I sigh and look up at the clock. 6:30. Well, that's when I usually get up anyways. Might as well get dressed.

I frown as I walk to school, slightly hunched over with the weight of my backpack. Something about the dream is bothering me, but with the details so hazy now, I can't put my finger on it. Shaking it off, I quickly walk to my first class, early as usual. I drop my backpack in my seat and pad up to the whiteboard. Grabbing my usual red marker, I draw the outline of a wolf. Sketching out the eyes, I again lose myself in the work, my mind on my dream as I draw.

Sighing, I step back. Not even looking up at the board, I walk to my desk and lay my head down. "You know, you've drawn some pretty dark things, but I think this one takes the cake." I glace up at the board. A red wolf is there, like I knew I was drawing, but my knowledge of it stops there. Blood drips from its mouth and eyes, and its ribcage is prominent. Cuts cover its body. I look to my left with dead eyes. Mikey raises an eyebrow as I sigh and lay my head down again.

"Hey, what's going on?" I hear his footsteps come closer and stop in front of me. Lifting my head once more, I raise my eyes to meet his. He crouches down to my eye level. "Hey… Sky, what's wrong?" I sigh. "I don't know. I had a nightmare last night, and…. I just….. Ugh." I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Something about it is bothering me, and I can't put my finger on it. I…. I just dunno. I'm fine." I catch his skeptical look and throw him a weak smile. "Really Mikey, I'm good. You don't have to worry about it." I stand up and stretch, grabbing the eraser off the desk and starting on wiping away my wolf.

I really shouldn't make him worry about me. I just need to get my shit together, then- **My brother, my baby brother. I found you. Finally…** I jump and whip around. The only person in the room is Mikey. I blink. Maybe I'm just hallucinating. I did wake up pretty early. I turn back to the board but catch movement in the corner of my eye. Turning back around, I feel the breath leave my body. A shadow hovers over Mikey's shoulder. It has the vague form of a little girl. Pitch black, it flies to Mikey's other shoulder. The only parts of it that aren't completely black are its eyes. Wide and round, they are an untainted white, with a small black pupil. I can also see its teeth. Those two features are the only things that identify it as a person-like shape. The shadow is currently looking at Mikey, a shadowy tail wrapped around his shoulders. I let out a terrified squeak and it shifts its gaze to me. **I was there, I tried to stop him, really, I did. I'm sorry. But I'm finally with my brother. I want him** ** _here, with me…._**

My mouth moves without making sound for a few moments, then I finally am able to say something. "Who are you? Why are you touching Mikey? What are you?" Mikey looks up at me in confusion. "Sky? What's wrong with you today? Have you finally gone insane?" He jokes, trying to lighten my mood. I shift my gaze to him, as does the shadow. Then we look back at each other. **I am the last victim. Mikey is my brother. I want him to be here with me. I don't know what I am. But you are in the way.** Her voice grows accusatory. **He cares for you. That isn't fair.** ** _I'm_** **his sister, he should care for** ** _me,_** **and only** ** _ME!_** She snarls and lunges towards me. I duck and slide underneath her, then turn. Holding my hand out towards her, I let out a yell. " _Regnum tenebrarum revertemini ad antiquitatem vestram!_ Go back to your realm of darkness!" With a screech of pain, the little-girl-shadow disappears with a flash of light.

"Sky, what the fuck?" Mikey runs over and lifts me off the ground. Great, I'm shaking again. He turns me so that I face him. "Sky, what the fuck was that? Did you just speak another language?" My vision is blurred, but I focus my eyes on him. He's ok, he's safe, the shadow didn't hurt him. He's ok. I take comfort in his safety and slowly stop shaking. Puffing my cheeks, I blow out some air. I shake my head. "Sorry, zoned out. What did you say?" The blurriness is fading. Mikey stares at me, concern written all over his face.

"Sky, you just freaked out. Don't tell me it was nothing, because that was most definitely something." I shake my head again. "You don't need to worry about it, Mikey. I took care of the problem. I was probably just hallucinating, I didn't sleep too well last night because of that nightmare." He deadpans me. "That is such Bullshit." I gently pull away from him, taking his hands off my shoulders. Doing my best to sound like my usual happy self, I put on a fake smile and go back to the board to erase the last of my drawing. "It's nothing Mikey, really! I'm fine, You're fine, we're all fine! Don't worry about it. It was nothing." But that's about as far from the truth as I could get. The bell rings, and I go back to my seat.

I just pissed off a wraith. No matter how young they are, that is never a good thing.

She'll be back.


	8. College

College

Amice

I sigh and flip my hair over my shoulder, glancing happily over at Mikey. Though we were Majoring in different areas, we still saw one another quite often. I made sure of that. I followed Mikey's gaze, which was resting on his 'Doll'. I was so proud of him. He had a girlfriend, got good grades, and was looking for a part-time job "Hey, Sky, guess what? I finally found a job that'll take me! They seemed a little desperate, to be honest…" Oh, speak of the devil. I look up at him and grin. "That's great, Mikey! Where at?" We headed towards 'Doll', aka Victoria. We sat down on either side and Mikey grabbed Victoria's hand, making her blush. I silently Aww'ed. "Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. I'm on the night shift, so I can still go to classes and things." I froze. "W…..what?! Freddy… Fazbears…..but….. wasn't that the place you got bitten?!" Mikey's eyes widened, then narrowed in suspicion. "Sky….. how did you know that?"

 _Shit. Sky doesn't know about the Bite! Mikey never told her! Oh dear…. Um…. Think of an excuse….!_ "I'M LATE FOR CLASS, BYE!" I sprinted to away, hearing Mikey call my name, his voice fading behind me. I headed towards my next class, but branched off and began sprinting to my apartment, forgetting my car completely in my panic. Thankfully, it wasn't that far from the college campus to the complex, and I made it there fairly quickly. I fumbled with my keys, shifting my backpack, and dropped them. "Godammit!" The door down the hall opened again. "YOUNG LADY! LANGUA-"I turn. "FUCK YOU, OK?! IT'S A FREE COUNTRY!"

I lean down and pick up my keys, going slower this time. Managing to unlock my door, I slam it behind me and throw my bag onto my bed. Jumping into my office chair, I quickly scooted over to my gaming setup and powered up my computer. I had some research to do. As fast as I could I pulled up google and typed in a few key words. **Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria**. Chewing my lip apprehensively, I click on the first link to pop up, which led me to the official website.

"Holy Roman Empire those things are creepy! How do they get by as a children's restaurant? It should be a horror attraction or something." I shiver, staring at the animatronics. Exploring the website a bit, I didn't find anything bad, but a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that if I dug a little deeper, something would pop up, and I wanted to cover all my bases. No chances when it comes to my little fox cub. Not after last time. I exited the website and clicked on the next link. Nothing. It went on until about 12:00 am, and by that time I was barely awake. Yawning, I click on the next link, my eyes barely open. Through my tired, blurry vision, I see the outline of a huge, grey headline. "Just…. One more site, then I'll go to sleep…." I force my eyes open once more and stare blurrily at the screen, which slowly comes into focus. I blink a couple times. "What the actual fuck?" I lean forwards, wide awake now.

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria- A deadly place for Children and Adults alike.

Eyes huge with confusion, I scroll down. "Oh my god….." Quickly, I read through it all and print it out. Grabbing it, I quickly shrug on my leather jacket and run out the door, sprinting towards Mikey's new house, where he lives with Victoria. It isn't too far away. Gasping, I run up to the door and knock furiously, then slam my finger into the doorbell continuously while growling under my breath. "C'mon, c'mon, Mikey, wake up, answer the door…" The door suddenly swings open. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Mikey looks extremely pissed. I duck into the house underneath his arm. "Mikey, listen to me." I turn around to see him still at the door. He turns with a raised eyebrow. "Sky? What are you doing here?!" He closes the door and Victoria comes walking down the hall, yawning. "Mike? What's goin on?" I looks at me sleepily. "Sky?" I growl. "I need to talk to Mikey. Like, right now." Mikey looks at me confused. Victoria shrugs and goes back to bed, I assume. Mikey and I walk to the dining table and sit down.

Mikey clasps his hands and stares at me for a while. I squirm uncomfortably. Despite my sense of urgency, my manners are still somewhat intact, and my instinct is to let him speak first, as he is the host. Remember, I was born sveral hundred years ago. Old habits die hard. "So…." I look up. "Which would you like to discuss first? Why you woke me up at three in the morning, or how you knew about….. about the bite?" I fidget and break eye contact. "Why I woke you up at three in the morning. Mikey….. when is your first day… er…. _Night…_ on the job?" He raises an eyebrow. "I don't see how that's relevant, but fine. I start tomorrow night. You happy?" I jerk my head up and stare at him. "No. No I am most definitely not happy with that answer. Listen to me, Mikey. This might sound strange, and crazy, but you need to quit. Tonight. Or tomorrow morning, but you need to quit before you even start. Please." A desperate tone enters my voice. "Yeah, Sky, that does sound crazy. I'm not giving up this job! It's easy, and I need the money! It's the only place I could find that would accept me!" I shake my head and slide the document I printed over to him. "This is a list I found online. It gives the name of every person who has gone missing while working there. I lock eyes with him, my gaze intense. "Every single one of them was a nightguard. There's even somebody I know on that list. I had always wondered where he had gone. He disappeared a few years after I came ba- after I moved." I correct myself quickly. "His name was Vincent. He was my landlord."

Mikey looks up and shook his head, throwing the paper back onto the table. "Stop it, Sky. What's gotten into you?" I blink. "Huh?" He glares at me and I recoil in shock. "Stop it! You can't believe everything on the internet, this is probably just somebody trying to get the place shut down! How many websites did you have to go through to find this, huh?!" I shrink under his accusing gaze. "I… well, I…." He nods. "Exactly. That's what I thought. Now, tell me." He stands up and leans forwards, planting both of his hands on the table. When did this become an interrogation? "How did you know about the bite?" I look into his eyes. I can feel the anger radiating off of him, but I can also feel hurt. My eyes fill with tears. "I… I'm sorry Mikey. If I tell you…. You'll hate me forever. This friendship we built…. It will be gone. You'd never trust me again. Please, don't make me do this! I can't lose you!" I sniff, water streaming down my cheeks. Mikey sits down and stares at me. "Tell me, Sky." I whimper. "I'm so, so sorry, Mikey! I can't! I can't lose my little fox cub-" _Shit._ I slap a hand over my mouth, eyes wide. Mikey draws in a sharp breath. "What did you just call me?" I lower my hand shakily. "M-mikey, p-please…." He locks shock-filled eyes with me. "You…. You're name isn't Sky, is it, **_Amice?_** "

I feel my glamour slip away and my hair and eyes revert to their natural colors. I bury my head in my hands. "Fuck. You remember. You remember. I hoped you forgot, I thought you did, I thought things would be okay!" I sob violently. "I'm so sorry, Mikey! I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I couldn't stop it, I couldn't save you, I'm sorry I lied! My little fox cub…. Please don't hate me, I can't lose you! Please, don't leave me!" I look up. My nose is clogged, and my eyes burn. He stares at me, still in shock, I suppose. "Please…. Please say something…" He blinks. "Where were we, and what exactly did you do?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Wha… what?" He continues. "Where were we the first time we met, and what did you do?" I blink. What does that have to do with anything? "Why?" "Just tell me." Slowly, I lower my hands. "We…. We were in Purgatory. You… you were dying, and….. I just… I couldn't lose you. So…so I went in, and I guided you back to the Living world." He stares at me and nods slowly. "I….I believe you." I look up hopefully. "You do?!" He nods again, looking a bit surer of himself. "Yes. But if you want to remain a part of my life, you need to answer all these questions truthfully." I nod and scoot closer to the table, smiling and wiping my eyes. "Oh, Mikey. Thank you so much! You deserve some answers. Fire away." He nods. "Alright then. How many times have you lied to me?" I tilt my head and answer immediately. "Only ever twice. Once when I told you my name was Sky, and the other….. when I…" I blush. "When I told you my name was Stacy when I was your babysitter." "WHAT?!" I groan and facepalm. "Some things are best left secrets, Mikey." He looks at me in disbelief. "How could you have been my babysitter?! You're only, like… Twenty! And you look way too young to be Twenty, anyways! What are you?" I look down, suddenly very interested in the floor. "Lovely carpet pattern, Mikey. I think this is new, when did you get it?" I feel his glare on the top of my head.

Slowly, I look up, trying to look as innocent as possible in the situation. "Uh….. well…. Fine. But you might not like the answer. Uhm…. Get comfortable. We'll be here a while." He puts his hands behind his head. "Explain." I bite my lip. "It…. It all started on the 14th of October, 1899, the day before my family was due to move from Canada to America." "1899?! Sky- I mean, Amice, I thought you were telling me the truth!" I snap at him. "I am! So just sit back and fucking listen, okay?! This isn't something I would fucking lie about!" He recoils and I calm down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, honest. It's just….." I sigh and run a hand through my purple-blue hair. "That day, the 14th…. It was also the day I died." Silence from Mikey. I take it as my cue to continue. "I was walking home from my friend's house. I had just finished my goodbye to her, because, as I said, I was moving to America. Anyhow, I was walking, and the sun was going down, and I was…. Well, looking back, I was really weak. A stupid, naïve, helpless little girl. The perfect target for some creep looking to have some 'fun'. I was about two blocks away from my house when he jumped me. Of course, I started screaming, but he didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. His solution….. was to slit my throat. He nearly decapitated me, that's how deeply his knife cut. Somebody must have heard my screaming, though, because about ten seconds later, before he had time to… ah…. Violate me….. somebody came running and called the cops. The little shit who killed me tried to run, but I stopped him." I looked down and fidgeted with my hands. "At the time, I didn't know what was going on. I learned later that I had scared the shit out of him by appearing in front of him as a spirit covered in blood. All I knew was that I had to stop him. No way was I letting that fucker get away. In any case, he fainted. He was tried, convicted, and thrown into jail. I followed him the entire way, now aware that I was a ghost. I haunted his every dream, turning them into nightmares. Until one day, I realized that revenge wasn't the answer. It wouldn't bring me back to life, and I was basically wasting my time on a worthless piece of trash. So I moved on into the afterlife, where I became a Guardian Angel. After a couple hundred years, I was assigned to you, and here we are." I look up. "I watched you grow up, Mikey. I was there the entire time, even though you didn't know it. I helped you through all the bad times and shared the good times. That's why I overreacted, for which I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"I…. I'm not sure if I can believe you. It sounds so far-fetched…. Prove it. Prove that you are an Angel." I blink. "Um, ok. Er… let's see…." I bite my fingernails. "Um…. Oh! I know!" I turn to the open air beside me. "Hang on a second, ok? I'm going to show you the day I came back to the land of the Living. I gotta say, it was pretty funny." Grin, almost laughing at the memory. "Alright, here we go." I fell the magic flow through me, and I smile, letting it course through my body. " _Memoria aderat heri et nudius tertius, cum primum in terram hanc."_ A swirling vortex of mint green appears in mid-air. Colors begin to mix with the mint-green and soon there is a picture of an alleyway. The vortex works exactly like a TV. It even flattens and turns into a square-like shape. I walk around the table to stand next to Mikey, who seems frozen. I nod towards the 'screen'. " _Monstrate nobis."_ A portal appears on the screen, turning the alleyway into what looks like a disco, and I step out. Past-me shakes her head and looks around, blinking rapidly. After a slight pause, she walks out of the alleyway and dashes across the street, where she enters the hospital and talks to the stupid front-desk lady. I growl under my breath. "Yeah, she was a rude one." Mikey glances at me, then turns back to the screen. Past me dashes up the stairs and runs along the hall, trips, slips, and opens the door all in one move. Dang, my head was close to the floor. I got lucky. Mikey snorts and I glare at him. The glow from the screen illuminates his face. "Yes, go on, laugh at my misery. That wasn't my finest moment." We watch as Mikey's dad tries to block me, then falls to the floor, asleep. I roll my eyes. Past me walks up to the mother, and after talking with her, sees baby Mikey for the first time. **"** **Hey, Mikey. You won't understand this right now, but I promise…. I'll always be there when you need me. Always. Love ya, bud."** I smile happily, remembering the joy of that moment. The screen disappears into nothingness, and the room looks darker without it. I look at Mikey. "Believe me now?" He nods, looking a bit confused.

"Y-yeah. I believe ya." He turns. "Why didn't you tell me, Amice? For a while after the… um… He touched his forehead through his beanie. Yeah, he even wears it to sleep. "Incident….. I looked for you for a while. I thought you might appear in my dreams or something. Why didn't you tell me who you really were?" I shrug and sit on the table, kicking my feet through the air. "As a Guardian Angel, I am required to keep my identity a secret until my Charge-"I look up at him. "That's you, by the way- gets suspicious or recognizes me." "What? Why? Wouldn't it make things easier if I knew from the beginning?" I shake my head. "No. We keep our identities a secret because if we don't, the government might find out, or someone might try to steal an Angel for themselves. Not everybody has a Guardian Angel, you see. And the potential to use magic-"I gesture towards the area where the screen had been. "Is only unlocked once you die. People are naturally greedy, and would want said magic for themselves."

"And if we were ever discovered by the government, they would probably see us as a threat. I mean, let's be honest. 'Oh, they aren't fully human, hey must be enemies!'" I sigh. Mikey nods. "I guess that makes sense." I glance at the clock. "Well, I should probably head back. And Mikey?" He blinks. "Yeah?" I shake my head. "Please consider quitting. Like I said…. I can't lose you. And also, just call me Sky. It's easier, and people will think something's off if you suddenly start calling me Amice. Remember, you are now in possession of one of the best-kept secrets of the world." I wink and walk to the door. Opening it, I turn and smile. "Goodnight, my little fox cub." And with that, I close the door and start the walk back to my apartment. That went better than expected.


	9. First Night

The First Night

Amice

"Mikey! Oi! Mikey, wait up!" I run up next to him, my sketchbook cradled in my arms, glamour back in place. I fix my goggles and straighten my leather jacket. Mikey turns. "Oh, hey Ami-Sky." He corrects himself quickly. I grin at him. "What's new? Did you consider doing what I asked?" I lower my voice a bit. Mikey sighs and shakes his head. "I need this money, Sky. I can't lose the job. Doll got laid off and she can't find a job. This'll be the only thing paying the rent." I deflate a bit. "Oh." He looks over at me. "Don't worry, Sky. How bad could it be? All I've gotta do is stare at a bunch of cameras, and not even that! I mean, who's gonna want to rob a crappy pizza place?" I chew my lip. "I guess…" I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. The last time I felt like this was the day that Wraith showed up. Within a millisecond, I have made my decision. I'm going to join him on his first night on the job- whether he likes it or not. "Sky? You alright?" I look up at Mikey. "Yeah, I'm fine. See you later, Mikey!" Quickly, I put on a happy façade. If he thinks anything is up, he'll try and stop me. No need to make things complicated. I make it to my next class- Studio Music. Yes! I need something to pick me up.

I slide into my seat and wait for class to begin. The teacher walks in. I don't like her. Snobby is the only word needed to describe her. For some reason, she has it out for me. "Alright, Class. It's time for you to record your original songs. I hope you actually wrote one, or else things will get awkward, because you need to perform in front of the entire class. Sky, since you weren't here yesterday, why don't you go first?" She smiles sweetly at me. That Bitch. She must've assigned this yesterday! Well, I'll show her! Smirking, I walk into the recording studio, the class following. The teacher wiggles her way to front with a nasty look on her face. She thinks that I couldn't possibly have a song ready. Unfortunately, I write original songs all the time. Taking a deep breath, I begin.

 **'** **Get Back' (original song….again)**

 **I dunno**

 **What I'm gonna do**

 **But I know**

 **I can't rely on you**

 **For the first time**

 **In a long time**

 **I'm finally free**

 **Run away**

 **Don't look back**

 **All the people say**

 **This is the right track**

 **I'm not so sure**

 **I don't concur**

 **I will forge my own way**

 **Many months**

 **Since I've seen your face**

 **I've gone numb**

 **You I can't replace**

 **This voice in my head**

 **Is with me instead**

 **Of all of my friends**

 **I wanna be back**

 **Where the sun shines**

 **I wanna go back**

 **To when the world was mine**

 **For the taking**

 **Now there is no waking**

 **From this recurring nightmare**

 **But I know**

 **When I get there**

 **You'll be there**

 **To comfort me**

 **And remind me**

 **Of what is real…**

I grin and walk out of the recording studio.

Puffing out my cheeks, I glance at my watch, which reflects the dying sun. I look around apprehensively, the red glow from the neon sign above me casting everything in a surreal light. Sighing, I let my glamour fall. "How much longer is he gonna be? Geez…." Suddenly, a car pulls up to a screeching stop in the parking lot of the pizzeria. I melt into the shadows as a rather fat man in a pink and purple pinstriped trench coat steps out. He straightens his black bowtie and looks around, seemingly waiting for somebody. The sound of a bicycle bell alerts us both to Mikey's approach.

"Hello, hello! I'm Sam, the owner of the pizzeria! I'd just like to welcome you personally to the Fazbear family." Mikey sets his bike down and shakes the owner's hand. "Uh….thanks. Is there a place I could put my bike?" Sam nods. "Yuppers! Right there, by the entrance. Lots of kids ride their bikes here after school." Mikey nods, and the two begin to walk towards me. I hiss impatiently and step backwards once more. Mikey padlocks his bike. Sam hands him something. "Here you go, my boy! This is the key to the kingdom!" With a wide sweep of his arm, Sam gestures to the pizzeria. Mikey deadpans him. "Uh….yeah. Thanks." He repeats himself. Sam pulls out another set of keys and opens the door. "After you, m'boy, after you…." Mikey walks in and Sam walks in after him. Quickly, I slip in after them and melt into the shadows once more, narrowly escaping Sam's sight as he turns to close the door behind him.

"So, Mike, follow me!" The two walk down a hallway. I pause and stare at the animatronics on the stage for a moment. God, they're even creepier in person. With a shudder, I hurriedly turn to the hallway Sam and Mikey had walked down. I come up right behind them, not making any noise. Thank you, Angel training. The two stop next to a strange office. "Well, Mike, m'boy, this is your office. The previous Night-guard left a message for you on the phone, I believe. You know, to help you get settled in. Now-" He cuts himself off as he looks at the clock mounted on the wall. "Cripes! I gotta get going, it's almost six!" He seems to panic. "Well, good luck, Mike! I'm outta here!" He literally sprints past me. How can such a big dude run so fast? Frowning at his reaction, I slip into the office. "Well, he' a strange one, isn't he?" Mike falls out of his swivel chair. "Amice?! What the fuck are you doing here?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I tilt my head. "Eh? Did I? Whoops. Sorry, Mikey!" He gets up and sits back down. "How did you even get in here?! Why are you even here?!" He hisses, looking pissed. I shrug. "I followed you and Sam. Both of you were oblivious." I snicker. "As to why I'm here I have a bad feeling about this job, and I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Hey, didn't Sam say that there was a recording? You know, to help get you… well, us, now, settled in?" Mikey glares at me, but reaches for the phone, which has a red light blinking on it. "No changing the subject next time." I smile in victory, and we both lean in to listen to the man on the phone. **_"Hello? Hello, Hello? Uh…. I wanted to record a message for you…To help you get settled down on your first night."_** I recoil in shock. "Vincent?!" **_"Um…. I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing my last week up now, as a matter of fact, so I know It can be overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you that there's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine. So…. Let's just focus on getting you through your first night. Okay, let's see…um….. well, first there's an introductory reading for the company that I'm supposed to read. It's…. kinda a legal thing, you know."_** Mikey facepalms. "Really?" **_"Um….."_** Vincent's voice grows bored. **_" Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property and person on discovering damage or death has occurred. A missing persons report will be filed within 90 days and the death of a person will be cleaned with bleach and the carpets will be cleaned, blah, blah, blah….."_** Mikey and I exchange alarmed glances. What the fuck? Why would they even mention that… unless…. There was a good possibility of it happening?! I think we should leave.

 ** _"_** ** _Now, that might sound bad, I know, but there's nothing to worry about! The animatronics do get a bit…..quirky…. at night, but do I blame them? No! If I was forced to sing he same songs for 20 years, and never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters do hold a special place in the hearts of children, so show them a little respect, alright?"_** "I chew my lip. This just kept getting better and better, didn't it? **_"Ok. So, just be aware, the characters DO tend to wander around at night. Um… they have some sort of free-roaming mode at night, something about their servos locking up if they're turned off too long. Um… they used to be able to roam around during the day as well, but then there was the bite of '87….. Yeah, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?"_** Mikey and I both glare at the phone. Yeah, we knew.

 ** _"_** ** _Now, concerning Safety. The only real threat during the nightwatch is that if any of the characters happen to see you afterhours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria, they'll probably forcefully stuff you into one of the spare Freddy Fazbear suits. Now, that wouldn't be too bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices… especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head forced into one of those would cause a bit of discomfort….and death."_** I gawk at the phone. Oh my god. How was this place still open? It sounds like this has happened before…..

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah…. The only parts of you that would see the light of day would be your eyeballs and teeth. They'd pop out the front of the mask. Yeah…. They don't tell you these things when you first sign up. But hey, see you first thing tomorrow! Um…. Check those cameras, and remember to close the door only when absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright, goodnight."_**

I stare at the phone in disbelief. "What the fuck, Vincent?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Silence. I snatch the Tablet from the table and begin frantically clicking through the cameras, noticing that the one in the kitchen was out. Mikey grabs the tablet and yanks it away from me. "This is MY job, Amice." He clicks through them and laughs. "I knew it. That guy- Vincent, you said? He was just playing a prank on us. Asshole." I bite my lip, staring into the darkness on either side of our office. "I dunno, Mikey. Vincent sounded pretty serious. I think we should be careful. You know, just in case." Mikey snorts. "Seriously? You don't really believe that it's possible they walk around, do you? And besides, if people kept getting killed because of these stupid animatronics, don't you think this place would get shut down?" I sigh. "I guess, but still….." Mikey stops the camera at a purple curtain. "Stupid fucking coyote…." He shrugs. I look around the office.

There's a bunch of children's drawings taped to the walls, and an annoying fan that does nothing for the air but irritates my ears. Also, there is a creepy pink cupcake in the corner. It has eyes. Who puts eyes on a cupcake? God. Like I said before, this is a horror attraction, not a family diner. I shiver and stare the cupcake down. Not gonna scare me. Stupid cupcake. Mikey continues flicking through cameras, and I hear a muffled footstep outside the office. I stare into the darkness, and slowly creep forwards. My finger hovers an inch away from the 'Lights' button when I hear Mikey mutter something behind me. "That's weird….. Where'd the Rabbit go?" I press the button.

Bonnie and I stare at each other. My entire body freezes as the giant purple rodent tilts its head with a creak. Slowly, it's mouth opens to reveal it's giant blocky teeth, and it takes a step forwards. That's what unfreezes me. I scream and slam my palm into the 'Door' button, and the metal door slams shut right in front of my nose. I stare at the smooth, cold, grey metal, breathing heavily. My mind buzzes with the horror of what just happened. Vincent had been telling the truth. "Amice? What happened?!" I clear my throat and open my mouth, then close it. Clearing my throat again, I turn around with wide eyes, and manage to croak out four words.

"I found the Bunny."


	10. Fuck this Job

FUCK THIS JOB

(Warning: LOTS OF CURSING)

Amice

Mikey blinked. "What? Are you sure? You don't look too good." I press my back against the cold metal door and stare into the darkness on the other side. "Keep your eyes on the cameras! Jesus fucking Christ, fuck this, fuck this, oh my god, fuck this!" I hyperventilate and slowly peel myself away from the door. I know from the quick look I had at the cameras that this is one of our blind spots. Biting my lip so it almost bleeds, and press the button for the door again. Suddenly, I'm nose0to-nose with a giant purple bunny with gigantic block teeth. It opens it's mouth wide with a metallic shriek, wide enough for me to fit my head inside. Not that I'd Ever do that EVER, but still. More proof that Vincent had been telling the truth. I Let out a shriek to rival Bonnie's, then slam the door again. "HE'S STILL THERE! HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, MY AFTERLIFE FLASHED BEFORE MY EYES!" My voice has suddenly gone very high-pitched and faint. I look up at Mikey, who's mouth is open. He stares at the door. "The… the phone guy….. he wasn't lying….." I frantically shake my head, breathing fast. HOW WAS THIS PLACE STILL OPEN?! I whimper and turn around again, my hand hovering over the button once more. "Amice, what the fuck are you doing?! The stupid rodent might _still be out there_!" I gulp. "I know, but we need to conserve power! Vincent said so! He also said only to close the doors when completely necessary. He been right so far. The doors use power, and I REALLY don't want to see what happens if we run out!"

Mikey and I stare at one another in silence. Finally, Mikey nods. "Do it." I take a deep breath and turn to the door, pressing the button. Nothing. Bonnie is gone. To be sure, I press the light button. Yep, empty hallway. I sigh in relief and duck back into the office, shaking with adrenaline. "All clear. How about this: You check the cameras, I'll work the doors." Mikey nods and turns back to the Tablet. He switches through quickly. "Bonnie is in the closet." A horrible croaking sound fills the room, and panic fills me once more. "What the fuck is that? Mikey, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Mikey shivers. "I…. I don't know. I think it's Bonnie! Look- the audio's on for that room." I whimper in fear again, nearly in tears. "It sounds like somebody's dying in there! Turn it off, Mikey, please!" Mikey nods and switches to the front stage, then curses.  
Godammit! The duck's gone!" "WHAT?!" I quickly turn on the light in the hallway closest to me. Nothing. I turn and quickly step forwards, pressing the light on the other side. I stick my head out. Chica is standing at the end of the hallway. Her bib glows white in the darkness, the words 'LET'S EAT' clearly visible. I stare at her. "Um….. I found the duck." Chica's mouth opens slightly, as if she's offended. Mikey's voice comes from behind me. "Really? What's it doing?" I continue my stare-down. "Well….. nothing, really. It's just standing there. Menacingly." Chica's mouth opens wider, and I clearly see endo-skeleton teeth in her beak. Oh my god. Seriously, HOW IS THIS PLACE STILL OPEN?! Chica strides forwards a couple steps, almost reaching me. I draw my head back in as she walks in front of the door, and quickly slam it in her face. "Nope, fuck that. You are NOT eating my flesh today. Bitch." Mikey snorts. I glance at the Tablet. " It's Five! Oh sweet cinnamon rolls, it's Five! One more hour, and we got 30% power!" I breath out in relief. "Oh hey, that rhymed. I am so making a song after this." Mikey deadpans. "Not the time, Amice."

I blush. "Sorry, habit." I glance at the tablet again and freeze. 20%. When had it gone down? I look towards the door. It must be using power. Grimacing, I inch towards the door and open it. Nothing. I turn on the light and look down the hall. Nothing. Phew. I turn back to the tablet, which Mikey has on the front stage. "I see Freddy Fuckboy hasn't moved yet." Mikey shook his head. "Nah. He's looked at the camera a couple times, though." Mikey shivers. I look at the time. It's 5:30. We might just make it through this. Mikey clicks through the cameras again, stopping on the kitchen. Suddenly, Freddy's face pops up on the screen. The words 'IT'S ME' glitch out in front of him. Mikey screams and falls out of his chair, and I scream and step back so fast I slip and hit my head against the wall. Groaning, Mikey and I both get up, rubbing our heads.

I scream once more as a weird 'YAAAYY' sound comes out of nowhere. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? IS IT CHICA? I BET IT'S THE FUCKING DUCK. WE'RE GONNA DIIIEEEEEEE!" I flip my shit and dart under the desk. Mikey slowly crawls forwards and picks up the tablet. "Relax, Amice. It's 6 AM. We're free!" He laughs and shows me the face of the tablet. Pastel-covered digital confetti rains down around the white text in the middle that reads '6 AM'. I grin. "Oh. Hehe… whoops." I crawl out from underneath the desk and straighten up. "Well….. what now?" Mikey takes out his keys. "I guess we go to the front and get the fuck out of here." We exchange weak smiles. Heading out of the office, we slowly creep towards the front of the restaurant. I see Sam parked outside, in the same outfit as yesterday. Biting my lip, I flatten myself against the wall near the door, still inside the pizzeria. My position has me looking at Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Faz-Fuck himself. I glare at them. They look fine. Totally unruffled, in the same places as when I first walked in. Stupid mechanical monsters. Mikey unlocks the front door and walks up to Sam. He'll probably flip out on the dude. I slip out the front door and hide in the shadows, maneuvering into earshot. Sam bounces up to Mikey. "Mike! Mike, M'boy, you're still- I mean well done!" Mikey hands the keys over. Any second now… "Thanks, Sam." _…What? No 'Fuck you, dude', or 'I quit', or…. Well, any negative reaction at all? What the fuck?!_

Sam grins. "Well, see you tomorrow, Mike!" Surely he'll quit now. He has to, after the horrifying night we just went through- "Yup. See you tomorrow." Mikey walks over to his bike and gets on, pedaling away. Am walks into the restaurant. I stay where I am, frozen in shock. _No…. I must have heard him wrong… surely…..but….._ In a daze, I walk to my apartment, and up the stairs. My vision blurred, I unlock my door and close it behind me, locking it once more. I collapse on my bed, completely silent. For a while, I simply stare at my TV. After about an hour, I get up and get in the shower, feeling dirty and somehow violated, as if I had done something horribly wrong. I let the hot water hit my back and stare at the wall; then I curl up at the bottom of the bathtub and start to cry.

What had we gotten ourselves into?


	11. Second Night

Night 2

Amice

I huffed, tapping my foot impatiently. I check my watch, which I bought just today. Better way to keep track of time than having to look at the tablet every twenty minutes or so. I'm antsy. I need to do something….. I begin to pace. How long does it take for Mikey to arrive? His house isn't that far away… without realizing, I begin to sing under my breath.

 **One more hour,**

 **We've got thirty percent power**

 **To make it through the night**

 **Why do we return**

 **The wages he earns**

 **Are not payment enough for this life of fright**

 **All alone**

 **On our own**

 **For these six long hours**

 **But for now I'll work the doors**

 **And prove that I'm not a coward.**

I need to be strong. After the initial fear of yesterday, I realized that I was falling back into the state of mind that got me killed in the first place. Never again will I be that weak, helpless girl. I'm strong now, and I'm not going to let these little animatronic shits to kill Mikey…. Or me, for that matter. I shiver and turn my head to look at the glass doors. I can just barely see through them, and I wrinkle my nose in disgust. Again, those three are unruffled, looking as innocent as they can. Which honestly isn't that innocent. SO creepy. I perk up at the sound of tires crunching gravel. It's Sam. He jumps out of his car and checks his watch. He's wearing the exact same thing as yesterday. Did he even wash his clothes? Mikey rides in soon afterwards, and I roll my head, stretching out my neck as he accepts the keys to the restaurant from Sam.

Sam then gets back into his car and drives away, skidding on the turn in his haste. I walk out of the shadows as Mikey locks up his bike at the front of the pizzeria. I step in a puddle, making a slight splash, and Mikey turns. "Amice, you shouldn't be here." I walk up beside him and stare into the restaurant. "Bullshit, Mikey. This is the only place for me to be. If you thought that I was going to leave you alone in here for one second with those…..those THINGS, you were sadly mistaken. Now let's get to the office. I want to be settled in before Freddy Fazfuck and company decide to start moving." Mikey raises an eyebrow and unlocks the doors. "You're extremely confident tonight. You weren't yesterday." I grin at him. "Neither were you." We walk until we reach the office.

Mikey sits down in his chair and picks up his tablet. I assume my position behind him, looking back and forth between the doors. A red light catches my eye. "Hey, Mikey?" Mikey looks up at me. "Hmm?" "I think Vincent left us another message." Mikey looks down. "Oh, Mr. Phone Guy? Alright then. Let's get this over with….." He presses the play button, and Vincent's voice again echoes through the office. **_"Hello, hello? Oh, hey! You made it to night two….. uh, congrats! I won't talk long this time, since Freddy Fazbear and his friends seem to become more active as the week progresses….. Uh….. it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk…you know, just to make sure they're in place."_** Mikey immediately turns to the tablet and begins to flip through the cameras, biting his lip. ** _" Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes more active in the dark though, so, uh, one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_** Nervously, I peek over Mikey's shoulder and check the power. Yeah, we're good. But we'll have to be careful, if what Vincent's saying is true… and I trust him. **_"I also want to emphasize the use of your door lights. There are blind spots in the cameras that….. just so happen to be right outside of the door. So if you can't find someone or….. something….. be sure to check the door lights. You might only have seconds to react…. NOT that you're in danger, of course! I uh….. I am not implying that."_** Mikey and I both deadpan the phone. **_"Also, check the curtains in Pirates Cove. The character in there is unique in that he becomes more active when the cameras in there aren't accessed for a prolonged period of time. I guess he likes being watched. I dunno. Anyway, I'm sure you've got everything under control. Um…. Talk to you soon."_** A click signals the end of the recording. I sigh and shake my head. "Any news, Mikey?" Mikey shivers. None of them have really moved, but…. He lifted up the tablet to let me see. All three of the animatronics on the stage are staring at the camera, in the order of Chica being closest, then Freddy, then Bonnie. Their heads are tilted at unnatural angles. Dark, almost black liquid seeps from their mouths, their eyes… any crevice possible. The same noise that Bonnie had made in the closet emanated from all three, as if someone was choking to death inside. Bile rises up and burns my throat; I choke it down quickly and stare as Chica's head starts violently twitching. I shake my head and close my eyes.

Backing up, I nod. "Alright. Check Pirates Cove, I guess." Mikey flicks through until he reaches Pirates Cove. The curtains are drawn back, allowing us to clearly see the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign in front. Mikey hisses. "Where the fuck is the coyote?!" He flicks through the cameras until he sees a reddish blur through one. "What that fuck is that?" I frown and open my mouth to reply, when very faintly I hear running footsteps. They sound heavier than a normal persons, and clang a bit….. OH SHIT! I lung towards the door and reach for the button for the door with sudden realization. I manage to hit it as a tall, red and brown thing comes around the corner. I actually jumped towards the button, so my momentum propels me into the door face-first. Something hits it from behind seconds later, confirming my suspicions. I hit the floor (face-first again) and groan in pain and relief. Another hit to the door echoes throughout the office.

I pop up. "Fuck yeah. Who's the best? I'm the best. I- OH SHIT FUCK NO BONNIE!" I dart across the office and close the door in the stupid rodent's face "Mikey, why didn't you warn me?" Mikey looks up. "Sorry! Chica's just gone into the kitchen, and I was looking for Bonnie, but then I guess you found him." I sih and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Look, just tell me when one of them moves, ok? Doesn't even matter if they're nowhere near us. Tell me anyways. It's the only way we'll survive." Mikey nods, and turns back to the Tablet. "Foxy's back in the Cove, just looking out of the curtains, and Bonnie's in the closet again." I nod and open the doors, checking down each hallway just to be safe. Good. No giant ducks, coyotes, bears, or rodents. I glance at the Tablet. 40% power, three in the morning. Oh dear. We'll be cutting it close, especially if any more of them come our way…

But they leave us alone for the rest of the night.

Freddy still hasn't moved.

Yawning, I open the door to my apartment, and lock it behind me. The simple word 'door' is starting to take on a new meaning. It means safety, it means life. It also means taking a risk. It means draining power. I groan and collapse on the bed. Without even turning off the light, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **"** **You'll regret banishing me. My brother and I will be together. We will be a family again. You're just in the way."**

 **A song hums at the edges of my mind, snippets of lyrics floating through my mind.**

 **Nobody…..**

 **Every….gone…..**

 **No…will….know…**

 **Souls…li…on…**

 **"** **I will make you HURT!"**

With a gasp, I sit up, shaking. I know that voice. The wraith has returned.… Fuck. This is EXACTLY what I need right now. Killer animatronics and a pissed-off wraith… My life just keeps getting better and better.


	12. Third Night

Third Night

Amice

I shake my head as the now-familiar exchange between Sam and Mikey happens. Why are we doing this? As Sam peels out of the parking lot, Mikey walks towards me. I walk towards the doors as well. "So, you ready to risk your life again tonight?" Mikey turns to look at me. "Jeezus, Amice, what happened? You look sick! Are you ok?" I blink at him. "Huh? I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night…" It's true. After the nightmare I had, whenever I fell asleep or even just dozed off I would hear the screams of at least three different children. Eventually I just got up and made myself hot chocolate to drink while I wrote dark, creepy songs.

I rub my eyes. Altogether, I think I got exactly one hour, if not less, of sleep. "Let's just go." I don't want to be out in the open for too long. Freddy Fuckboy and Co. might start moving while we're outside, and then we'd pretty much be fucked over. Mikey unlocks the pizzeria, and I push open the glass door. I freeze in the doorway. The three animatronics are on the stage, in their proper positions. But I could've sworn I saw something in the shadows….. I tip my head, curious. I wonder….I take a step forwards, then shake my head. What's gotten into me? No way am I going near those….. things. I turn, catching a glimpse of Mikey's confused face. I roll my eyes and grab his wrist, trying to lighten the mood. "C'mon, silly. We need to get to the office!" I drag him to the office and plop him in his chair. Mikey looks at me with worry in his eyes. "Amice, are you sure you're okay? You're acting a little strange…" I raise an eyebrow. "I'm fine, but thanks for asking. Just very sleep deprived. Oh hey, look!" Vincent left us another message. "You check the camera's while I listen, yeah?" I click the 'play' button on the phone.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. You know… they usually move on to other things by now. Um….. I not implying that they died….. that's not what I meant. Anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, because…."_** His voice took on a serious tone, one that was very different from his usual 'don't care' personality. **_"Things start to get real tonight."_** I bite my lip and glance at Mikey before alternating my gaze between the two doors. I won't let him get hurt. **_"Uh… hey, listen. I had an idea. If you get caught, and want to avoid being stuffed into a Freddy suit, try playing dead. You know, just… go limp. There's a chance that they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again….. if they think you're an empty costume….they might try and stuff a metal endoskeleton inside of you. I wonder how hat would work…"_** I whip my head towards the phone, forehead creased. He sound so…. Curious. Like he would just LOVE to see it happen. You know what, it's probably nothing. I yawn and go back to looking at the doors. **_"Yeah, nevermind, scratch that. It's best to just not get caught. Uh…. Okay! I'll leave you to it! See you on the flip side!"_** I shake my head. "Any news, Mikey?" Mikey glances up at me, then back to the Tablet. "Bonnie's in the closet and Chica's… in the kitchen, doing something with the pots and pans, by the sound of it. Foxy's opened the curtains a little and-" he cuts himself off. I frown. "Mikey, what is it? What's going on?" Mikey looks up, his face pale in the blue glow of the Tablet. "Freddy's not on stage."

I stare at him for a moment. "Shit. Where is he then? Where-"I dart to the door on my left and turn on the light. Nothing. I then go to the door on the right. Biting my lip so hard that it almost bleeds, I click on the light and lean out the door, which was a stupid move. Really stupid. Freddy's grubby fur is a Medium brown with a kind of light brown/ tan for his stomach and muzzle. He has a top hat. His eyes are blue. Very blue. Too blue… unnaturally beautiful, blue eyes. We stare each other down, nose to nose. Literally. My nose is almost touching his muzzle. My eyes widen and I draw back as he laughs, a low, demonic sound that echoes throughout the restaurant. I slam my palm on the door button and it rushes down. Something knocks on it from the other side, and I hear him laugh again; then a creepy song starts up, slightly muffled by the door. "Mikey, have any of the others moved?" Mikey looks up and locks his eyes on the door nervously. "No, why?" I nod. "Cover your ears." I draw in a deep breath, then let out the most earsplitting scream of my entire life. "MOTHERFUCKING SHIT THAT BASTARD WAS CLOSE! OH MY GOD! HOW THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE STILL FUCKING OPEN?! THE PIZZA IS SHIT AND THE ANIMATRONICS ARE FUCKING CREEPY! FUCK YOU TOO SAM! FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" Silent tears stream down my face as I gulp in air. "Ok. I got that off my chest. I'm good now." Mikey lowers his hands from the sides of his head, eyes wide. "Have any of them moved?" Mikey checks the Tablet again, flicking through the cameras.

"Yeah. Foxy closed his curtains, Bonnie's on the other side of the restaurant with Chica, and Freddy moved away from the door. He's in the bathroom now."


	13. Third Night Continued

Third Night Continued

Amice

I grin. "Rage game too strong." Mikey snorts and starts to laugh silently. "You scared the animatronics, Amice. I think you might have a problem." I smile and flip my hair, striking a pose. "Yeah, gurl, too spooky for you!" Mikey shakes his head, his cheeks growing red. Aw. He's so cute. In a brotherly way. Mike picks up the Tablet and flicks through again, his blush growing brighter.

It's now 4:00 am. Two more hours, then we're free. Bonnie and Chica have paid us a visit. A longer-than-usual visit which results in us not having much power left. As in they brought us down to 20% power. Yeah. I turn my head and lunge for the door as I hear running footsteps. "AW HELL NO, WIL-EY COYOTE! NOT TODAY, BITCH!" I slam the door down, and Foxy being Foxy begins to bang furiously. I guess we neglected him for too long. "Mikey, positions?" Mikey looks up. "Bonnie: Closet, Freddy: Hallway, Chica: Front room." I nod and check the hallway. Freddy stands there, face obscured by the shadows cast by the harsh florescent light. The only features of his visible are his… eyes….. and his….. teeth….. Oh fuck. The wraith in front of Freddy narrows her eyes at me. **Hello, Amice, Long time no see.** My eyes widen. The banishing spell, the banishing spell! I rack my brain for it, finally remembering. " _Regnum tenebrarum revertemini-"_ I stop as my throat closes up. What the hell? I look up at the wraith. She grins. **Not today, Amice. I learned a few tricks after the first time you pulled that parlor trick….** I try and take a step back, into the safety of the office. Key word try. I can't move. I start to panic. I can't talk, I can't move, I can't warn Mikey, the power is at 20% and counting since the door were Foxy was is still closed although it's now quiet, and there's a murderous animatronic and wraith at the end of the hallway. I am in some deep shit.

Freddy begins to move slowly forwards. The wraith slides to the side and smiles widely at me, the black dots she has for pupils focused solely on me. I manage a whimper, and her smile grows. **You know, I think maybe we could've been friends. But you're in my way. My brother will soon join me, and we'll be able to be a family! You are the only thing stopping this. So hey, I gotta get rid of you. It's not personal…. Well, actually, it is. Goodbye, Amice.** Freddy is now an arm's length away. He laughs at me, blue eyes shining. His mouth opens a little and he reaches out to grab me. His fingers just brush the leather of my jacket when suddenly something yanks me backwards. I hear the sound of the door closing and someone leans down next to me. I'm dizzy. Black creeps into the edges of my blurry vision. My hearing also seems to have malfunctioned. It's coming back, though. Slowly. Muffled noises filter through my addled mind. I can make out loud Bangs, a deep, soothing voice, and a little girl screaming old-school profanities in rage.

I shake my head. All of this must be a side effect of being put under a powerful spell, then being suddenly ripped out of it- by Mikey, I presume. I blink a couple times and my eyes adjust. "-ice. _Are you okay_?!" I look up at Mikey. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I think." He grabs my arm and hauls me up to my feet. "Good. Then JUST WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I jump back and wince, my hearing still a little off. "What are you talking about, Mikey? What was what?" He glares at me. "Why did you just stand there? Why didn't you say anything? Are you suicidal or something? You already died once-" I glare at him, cutting him off. I love him to bits, but that is just crossing the line. "Never. And I mean NEVER ask me if I'm suicidal. The second chance I'm getting is a gift, and I'm not about to waste it. I'm fully aware that I died once. Don't jump to conclusions, Mikey. It gets you nowhere." Mikey lowers his gaze. "I…. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry Amice. I just…." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't want you to die. You were just standing there, letting Freddy come so close to you, and I got scared. I don't want you to go yet." I had warned him after the First night that I could die, even though I was already dead. Maybe I shouldn't have. I shake my head and smile weakly. "I'm not going anywhere, Mikey. That's a promise. And I don't break my promises. As for me just standing there? I was under a spell. I'll explain more later," I add, seeing his confused expression. "Right now, we just need to focus on-"

With a dying hum, the office goes pitch-black. A sliding sound alerts me to the opening of the doors. I grab Mikey's hand and hear him gasp. _"We forgot about the power!"_ Silence. And then, a song. This time there is no door to muffle it. Freddy's teeth glow white like the wraith's, who is nowhere to be seen. His eyes glow as well, and they both flicker in time with the music. Those bright, blue, unnatural eyes. Was this the end? I pull Mike behind me a bit. I'll go down first, that much is for sure. No way is Freddy getting my little fox cub. My death should give him at least a chance to get out. Suddenly, everything stops. Freddy's eyes and teeth disappear, and his song fades out. I breath heavily, accepting my fate. "Come and get me, FazFuck…" I jump as bells echo through the restaurant. Everything lights up again, and I look around in confusion. Mikey looks equally as weirded out. I let go of Mikey and turn in a full circle. Empty Hallways, empty office… I pick up the Tablet. A Pitch-Black screen with white text- 6am. We made it. My face cracks into a smile. "We made it." Mikey looks up at me and smiles. "We made it." We laugh and hug, jumping around. "W made it, we made it, we made it!" I'm so happy, so relieved, that I'm crying. I squeeze him. He's okay, I'm okay. We walk out together, glancing around nervously. The three on the stage are in perfect position, as per usual. Once outside, I shiver. "So, you up for some pizza?"


	14. Fourth Night

The Fourth Night

Amice

 **I walk through the pizzeria alone. The animatronics are nowhere to be seen. I slowly open the door to Pirates cove and look around. No sign of Foxy, but there's a dark spot on the wall. I walk forwards a bit to take a closer look. A dark liquid drips down the wall, as if somebody who was badly injured was thrown against it. I stand and shake my head. Poor guy. I turn and exit Pirates cove and come face to face with the wraith. Wait…. Not just THE wraith…. But four other wraiths as well. Three are boys with short hair, and the other has long pigtails on either side of her head. All of them have the same eyes and teeth… except one. One of the boys only has one eye. I take a step back.**

 **The first wraith floats forwards a bit and narrows her eyes. "Amice….. you may have escaped last night, but tonight you shall perish. With the help of my friends…" She gestured behind her, and the four other wraiths avert their eyes, as if they were ashamed. "I will destroy you and be reunited with my brother." I move my gaze from her to the other wraiths. The one with only one eye looks up, and suddenly I'm hit full-force by the song that I heard the other night. Only this time, all the lyrics are clear.**

 **Nobody's left**

 **Everyone's gone**

 **No one will know**

 **But our souls will live on.**

 **You took our lives, our memories the same**

 **We will hurt you with fear**

 **As you hurt us with pain**

 **Do you even remember our names?**

With a gasp I sit up, grabbing the sheets so tight that my fingernails rip through them. What the hell? I get out of bed shakily and stand up, using the wall as a support. What is with these nightmares? I blow out a shaky breath, moving a strand of purple hair out of my face. Slowly I walk into the kitchen and make myself some chocolate milk. Chocolate milk fixes everything. I pull out a large glass and my milk, then fill it up nearly all the way to the top. Opening the pantry, I grab the Ovaltine powder and a huge spoon, then scoop three full spoonfuls of powder into the glass. Slowly I pick it up and mix it aimlessly, staring at the wall. What was that all about, anyhow? Wraiths couldn't enter your dreams, right? I don't think they covered this subject in training. Wraiths were extremely rare, and the likelihood that you would run into one during a job was highly unlikely. Five wraiths? Now that was just unheard of! Just my luck, I suppose…. I take a tiny sip of my chocolate milk, then glance at the clock. "OH SHIT, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I hear the lady next door scream at me to stop using 'such vulgar language' again. I thought se would've died in her sleep by now or something. Quickly I grab a thermos and pour my chocolate milk in, then get dressed and rush out the door.

I stand outside the pizzeria, looking at it nervously. I didn't get the chance to drink my chocolate milk at school. I quickly pull it out and unscrew the cap. Just then, Mikey and Sam decide to show up. With a groan I screw the cap back on and put my chocolate milk away. I swear, the world is conspiring against me and my delicious drink. Sam gives Mikey the keys, then races out, as per usual. Mikey walks towards me and raises a hand in greeting. I wave back and glace at the pizzeria nervously once more. What if my nightmare was right? What if I die tonight? What if the Blood on the wall in Pirates cove is actually there? I shake my head. It was just a nightmare. Right? I don't think wraiths can interfere with dreams….. Can they? After all this is over, I'll have to research that.

I walk up to the glass doors and shiver. Mikey comes up next to me. He has dark circles under his eyes tonight. "Hey Mikey, are you alright?" Mikey looks up at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…. Nightmares about this place." He mutters as he fumbles with the keys, and I nod. "Join the club, bud." He glances at me, and unlocks the door, swinging it open with a creak. I take a deep breath and step in. Mikey follows suit. I lock eyes with Freddy. He seems as if he could move at any moment, unlike the last few nights, when he seems dead to the world. This time, as Mikey and I pass by, I swear that I can feel his eyes following me. We arrive at the office, and Mikey sits down and picks up the Tablet. I lean forwards and click the play button on the phone for our nightly message. **_"Hey, wow! Night Four. I knew you could do it. Uh….hey. Listen, I might not be… around…. To send you a message tomorrow."_** A knocking sound came from the phone. The same knocking sound that Freddy made when he was outside the door. Almost… polite. **_"It's…. it's been a bad night here for me. I'm kinda glad I recorded these messages… uh, when I did…Hey, can you do me a favor? *Knock, knock* Ah…. Would you check inside those suits in the back room? *Knock, knock*"_** "Amice, Freddy's down the hallway!" I gasp. "What? But Vincent's message isn't over…" I check the lights. Sure enough, there he stands. I draw back and press the door button. Vincent's voice grows worried and scared over the phone. **_"I'm going to try and hold out until somebody checks, so maybe it won't be as bad. *Knock, knock* Uhm…. Uh….."_** He sounds as if he's about to cry. **_I've always wondered…. What was in those empty heads back there. You know- *Knock, knock*"_** Freddy's song starts up outside our door as well as in the message. Vincent's voice is hysterical by now. **_"…..Oh no. Please… please no! *Knock, knock*_** " I stare at the phone as Freddy's song fades away outside our door and in the message. Silence reigns as both Mikey and I stare at the phone. My heart pounds quickly in my chest. A demon-like, metallic scream comes from the phone, and the message cuts off. I look to my left and see Bonnie peeking in. I jump over and press the button. The door doesn't go down. "What-" I start to panic, pressing the button over and over again. Something is jamming it. Bonnie open his mouth and I scream. _"DESCENDE!"_

The door goes down, slamming into the floor with more force than necessary. I take deep breaths. Ok. I open the door on Freddy's side to see that he's gone. Good. "Mikey, positions?" Mikey stays silent. "Mikey?" I turn to see him staring at the corner of the room in horror. I grab his shoulder and pull him away from the monstrosity that sits there. It's Freddy, but it's…. not Freddy. His fur a dirty golden-green, He is slumped in the corner, wires sticking out in different directions, a microphone in his limp hand. His head it tilted at a sharp angle, his jaw hanging open. He has no eyes, but loose wires hang out of the eye sockets, and if I strain my vision, I can see two white pinpricks inside, almost like pupils… I back up a bit more, pulling Mikey fully behind me. The Animatronic doesn't move. How did he get into the office? Well, it doesn't matter. He's in now. We have a stare down for what feels like ages. Suddenly, The animatronics bunches it's feet underneath it and springs at me, producing the same demonic, piercing scream from the phone. Instinctively, I close my eyes….. and I punch it. My knuckles make contact with nothing. O open my eyes to see a now empty office, and Chica peeking through the door. I dart forwards and close it in her face, then go and open the other door. Bonnie's gone. I grab Mikey, who is still frozen in fear, and plop him down in the seat. He blinks and looks around. "Is…. Is it gone?" I nod. "Yes, Mikey, it's gone. But we need to get back to work, ok? I can't do this on my own." He nods, then sniffles and breaks down into tears.

I draw back a bit in shock. Mikey's always been the strongest out of us two, but I guess this qualifies as a 'fuck everything, I'm too scared to function' situation. I gently wipe away his tears. "Hey, it's ok. Listen, Mikey. I won't let you get hurt, ok? You're safe." He nods and picks up the Tablet. I open both the doors again and check the hallways. Nothing. I sigh. "Positions?" Mikey voice is a bit shaky as he lists them. "Bonnie: closet, Chica: kitchen, Freddy: bathroom, and Foxy….. I hear running footsteps and push the close the door without batting an eye. Mikey turns and looks at the door. "Yup." He mutters, and goes back to the Tablet.

An hour later, I sigh and check the hallway. Bonnie's down there. I sigh and draw back, waiting for him to come a bit closer before closing the door, but not too close. I still haven't forgotten how he jammed the door. I glance at the power. "Mikey, what the HELL happened to the power?!" It's super low. Mikey glances at it and curses. "What the fuck? It was, like, 20% higher two seconds ago!" He flip through the cameras. "Oh." ALL the arcade games and lights have been turned on. "What the fuck?" I breathe. How did that happen? I shake my head. "I have to go and turn that off." Mikey whips around to look at me. "What?! Amice, no! You'll be killed!" I shake my head. "Both of us will be killed if I don't turn those off! It's draining power too quickly! Just give me the stupid animal's positions." He looked down. "Bonnie's in the closet again, and everyone else is in their usual positions, but-" I step all the way out into the hallway. "Ok, great. Be right back. And If I'm not…." I shake my head. "No. I will be." Biting my lip, I speedwalk down the dark hall.

Breathing heavily out of fear, I finally reach the arcade. With a gasp, I look around frantically for the switch to turn it off. Finally, I spot it on the far wall. Practically sprinting, I reach for it and pull it down. With a dying hum, the lights go out and the arcade music dies. I sigh in relief. Now I just have to get back to Mikey, in the dark. I shiver and turn around. There they are. The main three. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy all stand in a row, blocking my escape. I gasp and step backwards, my back hitting the wall behind me. Shit. Chica opens her beak and screeches. I gasp and look around. I need a place to get away, to hide. I spot a small hallway to my right. I glance back at the three in front of me and nearly scream. When did they get so close? With a whimper I sprint down the hallway, which leads me to the stage room. Where can I go? I can hear the metallic footsteps behind me. I'm not going to lead them to Mikey. We'll have to keep the doors closed, and then we'd run out of power…. I don't think we'd survive this time. You know, these three never seem to enter Pirates Cove. Honestly, I'd rather deal with one broken-down animatronic than three full functioning ones.

I run to Pirates Cove, glancing behind me. They may only walk, but these guys are fast, only a couple of feet behind me. I reach for the door, quickly pulling it open and shutting it behind me. I sigh and rest my head back against it. A creak sounds in front of me and I quickly straighten up. I'm not out of danger yet.

Foxy opens his curtains and sticks his head out, turning to me. He tilts his head as if curious, and his eyepatch flips up, revealing his other amber eye. I blow a piece of hair out of my face. "Hey, buddy. What's new?" Foxy opens his mouth, which hangs at an awkward angle. It looks broken. He screeches and jumps at me, tearing his curtains as he does so. I dive to my right, and he crashes into the door, which, thank god, holds steady. I hop up onto one of the tables in the room. Foxy gets up and glares at me, letting out a louder screech. Great, I've pissed him off. I run along the table and jump to the next one, trying to dodge any attack he might throw at me. Unfortunately, he's faster than I am. Mid-jump, I feel something grab my ankle, and I crash to the floor.

With a groan I turn over onto my back. Foxy stares at me, eye-patch rapidly flipping up and down. He laughs, a pirate-laugh interrupted in several places by his broken voicebox. He lunges forwards for my throat. With a scream, I flail around, grabbing a table leg, and pull myself towards it. So instead of my throat, he bites into my left side. I let out a howl of pain and kick at him, but he manages to move his lower jaw into a locked position, and lifts me into the air. I wail and cry, kicking at him. He shakes his head, and the surge of pain that rushes through me is enough to make me go limp. I groan. I never even got to drink my chocolate milk. Wait…. Summoning the rest of my strength, I grab the thermos, which was hanging on my belt throughout the day and night, and open it. With a final effort, I dump it all over Foxy. He freezes. His exposed wires begin to spark, and I'm shocked a couple times. He begins to jerk and twitch until finally, with a whip of his head, his jaw unlocks and I'm sent flying. I slam into the wall and hit the ground, slumped over like the Golden Freddy suit that was in the office earlier. With a final groan, my vision blurs. Something black floats down in front of me. It has white eyes and teeth. **Sweet dreams, Amice…** I blink and lift my head slightly.

"…Fuck you. I'm gonna have nihtmares just so I can do the opposite of what you said" Everything seems unreal right now. I hear the wraith chuckle. **How amusing. Defiant till the end. Now sleep, and DON'T wake up.** I groan. "Nooooo mom, I don't wanna… don't make me go to school….." **…What?** I hear someone call my name in a far-off place and giggle. "Mikey, make my mom go awaayyyy. Let's ditch school and get some ice cream!" Then everything goes black.


	15. After the fact

After the fact

Amice

 **With a groan I sat up on the bed. I ran a hand through my hair. "Ow….. " I sigh and look down. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" My clothes are torn and bloody on my left side. The skin there is torn up so badly that I can't even see the skin, it's just a bloody pulp. Naturally, I reach down to touch it. Biting my lip, I poke the mess. There's no pain. Huh. I frown and look around. It looks like I'm in a hospital room, except the beds that are scattered around have twisted metal frames and torn, bloody sheets. The ceiling tiles are cracked. I frown and hop out of the bed. I don't like it in here. I pad silently to the door and open it, peeking out. The hallway looks just as deteriorated as the room.**

 **I Step out into the hallway and look both ways. They seem to stretch on forever. Faint music reaches my ears, and turn to the left. It sounds like it's coming from down there. With bated breath, I start down the hallway, straining my ears to hear the lyrics.**

 ** _Walk through these abandoned halls_**

 ** _Listen to the faded calls_**

 ** _The cries for help, the screams of pain_**

 ** _Those we wronged do still remain…._**

 **I come to a staircase and look around. There doesn't seem to be any other way to go, unless I want to turn back, but the music is clear over here, and I don't want to be alone….**

 ** _Torn up sheets_**

 ** _Once white, pristine_**

 ** _Dirtied with the blood of kings_**

 ** _Broken lights flicker and pop_**

 ** _Climb the building to the top…_**

 **At the top of the staircase is a door. Compared to the rest of the building, it's perfect; no scratches, a gold doorknob, no stains, red or otherwise. I grab the door knob and twist it, pushing the door open. The red and orange of a sunset floods the roof, and a black figure stands at the edge, it's long hair blowing in the breeze.**

 ** _No fresh air, only death_**

 ** _As you take your final breath_**

 ** _Think on what belongs in the past_**

 ** _The Asylum makes this thought your last….._**

 **The figure turns, and I back up. It's another wraith, except this one seems familiar.** ** _"Hello, Amice. I've been waiting a long time. Ever since you became a guardian Angel."_** **I back up even more. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" She smiles.** ** _"Aw, don't you recognize me? I'm YOU! And as for what I'm talking about…. Well, you see, every Guardian Angel has a wraith. The opposite of their personality. When and If the Guardian Angel dies, the Wraith is what's left of them. I've been calling out to the other wraiths in the area, trying to get them to help me…. And at long last, I will finally be free. You're DEAD, Amice."_** **My eyes widen. "N….no….." The wraith smiles at me, but then her smile dies.** ** _"Wait…. NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"_** **I look down at myself. I CAN SEE THE ROOF THROUGH MY BODY. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON?!**

 ** _"_** ** _No! I've waited too long!"_** **She lunges at me and I scream, covering my face with my forearms.**


	16. In Memoriam

In Memoriam

Amice

Screaming, I flail around in my white bedsheets, getting tangled up. A rapid beeping sound pulses next to me and people dressed in more white enter the room. With a gasp I look around. Hey, isn't this the room Mikey was born in? Wow, talk about coincidences…. A couple of the people in white grab me and hold me down. "Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with you people? I'm calm, I'm calm!" I snort and slowly they let me go. A burning pain races up my left side and I hiss, curling into the fetal position. "Miss? Are you alright?" I nod, grimacing, my voice a bit strained. "I'm fine, I'm fine." "Well in that case, would you mind telling us what happened? You had several severe burns and a large bite mark in your side, as well as being covered in chocolate milk. We only barely managed to bring you back from the brink of death. The young man that brought you in here was absolutely hysterical, screaming something about a fox-" I gasp and sit up straight, pain once again shooting through me. "Mikey! Where…" I glance to my left, looking through the window. Aw, shit. It's already dark. "WHAT TIME IS IT?!" I yell, causing the doctors and nurses to jump backwards in fear. "Miss, please don't shout, you could….." I turn and glare directly into the doctor's eyes. "I asked you what time it was." He gulps. "It's just about Twelve in the morning." Oh no. Oh nononono. I jump out of bed and crumble. The doctors surge forwards, but I haul myself up using the metal frame of the bed. "Get out of my way!" "Miss, we cannot permit you to leave this hospital while-" I stand straight up and look them all directly in the eyes, feeling panic and power surge through me. "I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The doctors and nurses faces go blank, their eyes unfocused. Without another word they all step to the side, leaving me a clear path to the door. Quickly, I jerk the door open and race out, not even bothering to look for my clothes. Thankfully the hospital gown I'm wearing isn't one of those ones with the open back.

I sprint out the door of the hospital, ignoring the pain in my side to the best of my ability. Of course it hinders me a bit, but that doesn't matter. I need to get to Mikey. Gulping in air, I run across streets and through back alleys to get to the pizzeria. Skidding to a halt outside the glass doors, I tug on the handles. No dice. Growling in frustration, I tug harder, then fall to my knees, holding my side. Ah, fuck. Gasping for breath, I wait until the wave of pain passes. The feeling of panic, and that something was horribly wrong grew with each passing moment. Finally, I grab a nearby rock and throw it through the door, not even giving a shit anymore. Stepping through the glass and into hell, aka Freddy FazFuck's pizzeria, I look around cautiously. All the animatronics are missing from the stage. Not good. No Bueno. Nope. I quietly jog to the office. Nothing attacks me, nothing looms out of the darkness. Panic grows inside me to the point I could burst out in hysterical tears. Underneath that, the certainty that something is wrong shoots adrenaline through me. Hissing, I duck into the office. "Mikey? I'm here!" Everything freezes. My eyes widen and my heartbeat slows. The office is a mess, Scratches adorn the walls. The doors are dented. The desk is flipped over and reduced to matchsticks. The cupcake is cut in half. And Mikey is nowhere to be seen. Hyperventilating now, I rummage through the wreckage and pick up the tablet. The screen is cracked and the back is scratched. Holding my breath, I press the power button. The screen flickers to life, revealing the static cameras. Still holding my breath, I flick through the cameras. Maybe he found somewhere to hide. Front room: empty. Closet: empty. Bathroom: empty. Hallways: empty. Pirates Cove….. empty? This doesn't make any sense.

The only camera I haven't checked is the one in the kitchen. Heart pounding now, I flick the camera to the kitchen. As always, it's black. I quickly press the audio switch, changing it from off to on. _"NO! Please, leave me alone! What do you want with me?!"_ Demonic laughter follows, punctuated with a scream. Immediately, I drop the tablet. Numb, I sprint out the door, unawares of the pain in my side or my own fatigue. All that matters is that I get to Mikey before THEY get to him. Determination hardens my heart and I rip open the door to the kitchen. Four animatronic stand with their backs to me, leaving only enough space for me to see what they're looking at. Another Freddy suit. This one is different, though. Bright red leaks from the joints, and it twitches sporadically. A human head sticks out the top, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looks up at the animatronics, sobbing and begging for mercy. His eyes lower and connect to mine just as a Freddy head, complete with metal wiring and animatronic devices, is shoved onto his own. His name leaves my lips in an unearthly screech, not unlike the demonic metal creatures that stand before me. "MIKEY!"

I can feel nothing as the animatronics turn to me. My eyes stay locked onto his, which, as promised, have popped out the front of the mask. Blood drips from the unhinged jaw and the neck, along with various other places. The suit no longer twitches. I feel something deep inside me fade away. All the love and mercy is sucked out of me, replaced with hate and anger. I mean, what's worth loving when Mikey is dead? That one word echoes in my mind, bouncing around my skull. Slowly my gaze rips itself from Mikey's bloodied eyes to stare at the being before me. My eyes meet each of theirs, eventually locking on the beautiful blue of Freddy's. A laugh rises up in me and I release it. It echoes through the Pizzeria's as FazFuck's once did. My lips open without me telling them to. Burning rage sweeps through me and I find my voice. "You killed him. You killed my little fox cub." The metal monstrosities stand still, staring at me. Something black flits out from behind them and settles down, staring at me with glowing white teeth and eyes. **You should be dead. But it doesn't matter now. My brother and I will finally be a family again! There's nothing you can do!** She grins at me. I stare at her with no emotion, and her smile falters. My voice doesn't rise in volume, but seems to hold more power and strength. It drops to a lower octave. "Well, congratulations. You killed your brother. You ripped him away from his life, from all he could be, from his girlfriend and possible future wife. You took any possible chance of him having a child, you took all of his potential happiness. You killed him in what may be the most brutal way possible, causing him to spend his final moments in extreme pain and terror. But hey, at east you'll be together now. At least you'll be with the brother that never even knew you, the brother you MURDERED. Yeah, you two are gonna have a great relationship. So congrats. You win. I hope you're happy." The wraith shrinks back, eyes widening. I take a step forwards, and all the animatronics take a step backwards. I'm too far gone to even care or be surprised. A dark smile graces my lips. "You made the worst mistake you could have possibly made. I have nothing left to lose." My eyes start to burn like fire. All other pain forgotten, it all centers on my eyes. I don't even feel my feet leave the ground.

"And the enemy with nothing to lose is the most dangerous enemy possible." The room fills with a bright light. Foxy's eyepatch swings down and the wraith covers her eyes with a shriek. **What are you doing?!** Tears stream down and evaporate as soon as they touch my cheeks. My entire body feel as if it is on fire. A white light explodes through the room and a ringing sounds in my ears. I can't feel anything anymore.


	17. Second Chance

A Second Chance

Amice

I blink rapidly, confused. I'm standing outside the Hospital again. What the hell? Wasn't I just… Yeah! I swear that old lady walked by me before…. What…. I run up to her. "Excuse me, miss, could you tell me what time it is?" She turns. "Oh, yes dear. It's Eleven fifty-five." I stare at her. "What? Oh holy fuck, I get a second chance! I don't understand how, but I do! FUCK YES! THANK YOU!" I scream and take off running, once again ignoring the pain rushing through my side. I hear the lady scream after me. "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" I laugh and sprint the same route as before I must've reset the night somehow! Is that one of my powers? It would explain the weird glowy thing, and the old lady, and me standing outside the hospital, and the time. I have another chance to save my little fox cub, and I'm gonna use it. Running through the last alley, I pick up a rusty pipe lying on the ground next to a hobo. Without hesitation I exit the alley, and sprinting as fast as I can, Swing it at the glass doors, shattering them instantly. I jump through the hole and sprint for the kitchen, once again ignoring the flash of pain that rushed through me at approximately this time last time along with the added pain of glass shards in my feet. Quickly, I throw my shoulder against the swinging door to the kitchen and take in the scene before me. Bonnie holds the spare Freddy suit while Freddy himself olds the head. Chica and Foxy are on either side of Mikey, holding him still. "No! Please, leave me alone! What do you want with me?!" A picture of the last time I was in here, only a little bit ago, flashes through my mind, but I shake it off. Freddy laughs the same demonic laugh I heard over the Tablet last time and I rush forwards, rusty pipe held high above my head, screaming at the animatronics. "NOT TODAY, BITCHES!" With the sound of crumpling metal I hit Bonnie on the top of the head. Rust flies in every direction as Bonnie stumbles, one of his eyes hanging out, on ear bent at an awkward angle.

He turns, sparking, and runs into a counter. _"H-h-hey kids, wel-l-lcome to F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-…"_ He lets out a metallic screech and collapses. The three remaining animatronics stare at him, then swivel their heads to look at me. Foxy's eyepatch flies up and I snarl at him. "Yeah you better be surprised to see me, asshole. You nearly killed me! What's your problem, dude?" Foxy's Jaw unhinges and he lets out a garbled laugh. "Amice? What are you doing here? You should be at the Hospital!" I turn to Mikey. "I'm here saving your Ass. I'm not letting you die again." Mikey shoots me a confused look that changes into one of horror as Chica snaps her beak at him. "Well if you're going to save me, please hurry!" I grin. Freddy lunges at me, Spare head forgotten in his bloodlust. With a scream of pain I swing the pipe once more, hitting him straight on the jaw. His lower jaw unhinges as he crashes into me and connects my gaze with his own bright blue one. "Amice!" Grunting, I bunch my feet up underneath Freddy's stomach and push, sending him flying over my head and crashing into Bonnie, who was just getting up. They both collapse into a smoking heap. Chica, apparently tired of waiting, releases Mikey and lunges for me. I sidestep and her sharp finger cut my arm. Hissing, I hit her with the pipe as she goes by, and she runs headfirst into the counter next to Bonnie and Freddy, butt in the air. Her head is literally inside the counter, having created a hole. A slice of Pizza slides off the countertop and lands on her rear.

I snort and turn to face Foxy, only to see him pouncing at me already, Jaw unhinged and aimed straight for my face. I yelp as he bowls me over. I dropped my pipe. I wrap my hands around his muzzle and lock my elbows, holding his head as far away from my face as possible. "Mikey, Get to the office while They're down! I'll be there soon, Promise!" Mikey nods, eyes wide and tears streaming down his face. Poor little fox cub. He must be frightened out of his mind! He runs out the door and I hear his footsteps retreat down the hall. I growl and turn my gaze back to Foxy. He flips his eyepatch up and down rapidly and I feel his hook dig into my injured side. I bite my lip so hard that it bleeds. I don't want Mikey to hear me scream, he might come back. With the last of my strength I push him to the side and get up, sprinting to the door. I push it open and hear metallic footsteps behind me. If I can just outrun him….. Pushing myself harder, I glance back. Oh my god, he's WAY too close for comfort. I look ahead again. There's the office, that little chink of light that means safety. Heaving for air, I skid to a stop outside the door and take one step in. Mikey turns his head away from the tablet to look at me.

I hear metal scrape the floor and something pulls my right foot, sending me crashing to the floor. With a yelp I'm jerked backwards into the darkness. I hear something clatter to the ground in the office and footsteps rush towards the door. I hold out my hand. I will not allow Mikey to be in danger again, and especially not because of me. _"Claudet et clausa!"_ The door slams to the ground of it's own volition, again with more force than necessary. As I'm being dragged, I hear the furious clicking of a button, then banging from inside the office, along with muffle yells. I closed the other door as well, so he couldn't get out. As long as I'm alive, that spell will hold. Unless I take it off, of course. Quickly, I twist, already having a suspicion as to who… or more suitably, WHAT, is dragging me. I growl as my suspicions are confirmed, and I begin to kick and squirm. Foxy has hold of my right leg and is dragging me towards what I think is the main room. Snarling, I twist and lift up the upper half of my body to try and yank my foot out, but almost immediately collapse due to my side. I can't ignore the pain forever, you know. Wincing, I touch my side and lift my hand into eyesight. Wow, I guess it's worse than I thought. My entire hand is covered in a dark red glove. I turn one more time, hissing in pain, and look at the floor behind me. Sure enough, I'm leaving a red trail on the floor of the pizzeria as Foxy drags me. I wonder how Sam's gonna clean this one up?

Suddenly, Foxy lifts me up and tosses me through the air. I yelp and flail around until I'm caught. Whoever catches me pins my arms to my sides. They're furry and cold. Oh dear. I crane my neck and my nose touches the tip of Freddy's muzzle. I grin sheepishly up at him as his eyes narrow, glaring at me. Wires in his jaw are exposed and his jaw itself is still hanging. "Uh hey, Freddy, pal. This is just like the first time we met face to face, remember? Why don't you let me go, and we can have a nice laugh about it over a slice of pizza. Have I mentioned that I love your laugh?" Freddy lets out a loud metallic screech, right in my face, and I stare at him, wide eyed. "I guess that's a No then." Something else grabs my arm, holding me so that my feet are a couple of inches off the ground, and the pull on my arms stretches my side, causing me to writhe in pain. "Bonnie, you sonova…." I trail off as I see what Foxy and Chica are holding. The same exact Freddy suit they were going to use on Mikey. I glance around and see a camera in the corner of the room, red light blinking. Mikey's watching. I shake my head and speak directly to the camera, hoping he has his audio on, or at least that he can read lips. "Mikey? I….I'll see you later ok? We can play Call of Duty and make videos, and I'll order Chinese food. Orange Chicken, your favorite." I sniff. "If you're listening, please turn off the audio. Switch to a different camera. I don't want you to see this." I turn back to Chica and Foxy, who are practically touching me now. "Goodbye, my little fox cub. We had a good run…." I whisper to myself. Chica moves to force me into the suit. Snapping back to attention, I kick out at her, legs flailing in the air. "Come on guys, we can talk about this! I know we've had our differences, but you don't want to KILL me, do you?" The animatronics stare at me impassively as Chica grabs my foot and brings it forcefully down into the suit. I scream and start to cry as I feel wires scratch at me, poking into the flesh of my right leg "MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!" I scream and wiggle around, pulling my leg upwards to no avail. Chica grabs my other leg and brings it down as well. I REALLY hope Mikey's audio feed is off and he's covering his ears. I'm pretty sure that last scream could go through the metal doors.

Suddenly, all the strength drains out of me and I go limp as the rest of my torso is stuffed into the suit. The wires jam into my already- injured side and produce the most excruciating pain I've felt in my entire life. Why do they have to drag this out? Why can't they just kill me now? I only have the energy to groan as Freddy and Bonnie drop me to the floor so they can put my arms into the arms of the suit. The stupid deathtrap restricts my breathing. Every time I do breath, Wires dig deeper into my skin. I stare up at the ceiling, tears running down the sides of my head. I can feel the blood leaking out of the joints of the suit. My legs are bent at an odd angle. The four animatronics bend over me, heads tilted to the side. Foxy still holds the Freddy Head. He laughs his stupid pirate laugh and slowly brings I down. Helpless, I stare at the inside of the mask. Yeah, I can see how I can survive being in the suit, but not the mask. There are TONS of wires in the suit, but that's it. It's just wires. At the most, I will be very badly hurt. But in the mask, there's also metal crossbeams and a metal 'brain'. I assume it would give the commands to the endoskeleton inside, making it move at certain times, like a brain gives electrical impulses. Mhm. I'm so dead.

I groan again and close my eyes, waiting to become… a wraith, I guess. A wraith just like the one who's tried so hard to kill me and Mikey. I lie there for a long time, and finally, the rest of my energy disappears. I feel the spell I cast on the doors wear off. Uh oh. Panic rises inside of me. Great. Now, not only will I die, They'll force Mikey to watch and then kill him! Gawdammit. Why are they taking so long? They didn't hesitate to kill Mikey last time!

Eyes still closed, I listen to footsteps coming closer and closer, like someone running. I also hear something big and metal fall to the floor. Cold hands grip my head and turn it. Okay. So NOW I'm going to die. Thanks for the long wait, guys. Just kill me already. "Amice? Amice, answer me, open your eyes, please!" What the…. That sounds like Mikey! But that doesn't make any sense. Unless we're both dead. But if I was dead, I wouldn't be feeling anything, and I am definitely in a fuck-ton of pain. So that rules that out. I try to open my eyes but fail miserably. God, I am exhausted. Can I just take a nap? Would that be possible? Probably not, I don't think I could sleep with all these wires poking into me. That sucks. Dammit. I hear the crunch of glass behind me. "Oh my. Whatever happened here? Mike, my boy, what is the meaning of-" Sam cuts himself of and I hear him come closer. "Oh dear. Mike, who's this?" I think he's about to puke. I just hope he doesn't puke on me. Wait….. if Sam's here, that means it's past six! Woohoo! Not today, Freddy Fazfuck! I'm staying alive! I hear Mikey sniff, and he shakes me. OWOWOWOWOW! Stop that! Seriously, dude! That hurts! I hear Sam tut above me. "I'm afraid she's gone, Mike. Nobody's ever survived this. I should know." His voice grows sad. Mikey makes a choking sound. "She can't be gone. She promised…. She promised! She never breaks her promises." "You knew this girl?" Mikey doesn't reply.

"Amice, wake up! Wake up, wake up…." Ah no. He sounds like he's crying. I feel something lie across the torso of the suit and shake it again, as well as putting pressure on my chest. HOLY FUCK THAT HURTS! What is he doing, laying down on me?! I groan. "Stop that you stupid piece of shit, That's fucking painful!" The shaking immediately stops, and the pressure lifts off me. "…Amice?" I moan and go silent again. Yeah, tired and in pain is not a good combination. "Sam, call an ambulance! I'll get this suit off of her!" "But Mike! If the public finds out about this, we'll go out of business!" "I COULDN'T GIVE LESS OF A SHIT! NOW CALL A GOD DAMN AMBULANCE BEFORE I TIE YOU UP AND LEAVE YOU FOR THE ANIMATRONICS TO FIND TONIGHT!" I hear Sam's footsteps quickly retreat, and he begins to speak, farther away from Mikey and I. "Hello, 911?" I feel Mikey begin to gently tug at the fingers of the suit. "Don't worry, Amice. I'll get you out of this." His voice grows joking, coated with worry. "You still owe me orange chicken."


	18. The Past Haunts Us

The Past Haunts Us

Amice

(Three Years later, at the Schmidt household)

I grin as Chase jumps around my legs, now two years old. Today is his birthday. "Aunty Sky! You're here! Did you bring my cake? Is that a present?" I grin and lean down, ruffling his hair. He looks exactly like Mikey. Of course, being his son, he would. After that Fifth Night, Mikey had quit his job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. About time, jeez. I had been held in the hospital for two months to recover. Thankfully, being an Angel, my scars had faded over the years. About three months after I had gotten out of the hospital, Mikey had proposed to his 'Doll', and soon Chase was born. I was the maid of honor. Of course, Chase and Victoria don't know about my little secret. To them I'm still Sky, long-time friend of Mikey's.

"Of course, bud! It's not every day you turn two!" Chase grins and grabs my hand, pulling me inside the white-picket fence and up the walkway to the door. Letting go of me for one moment, He pushes the door open and runs in, screaming. "DADDY! AUNTY SKY IS HERE!" I giggle at his adorableness. Taking a couple steps in, I turn to the dining table and set the cake down, then go to the side table that's already crowded with brightly wrapped boxes. Setting my own down, I toss my blond hair off my shoulder and adjust my leather jacket. I had to get another one after Foxy bit me. I shiver at the memory and turn around. All that's behind me now.

Mikey walks out of the kitchen and spots me. "Sky! How's it going?" I grin. "You saw me yesterday, Mikey. Don't you go all nostalgic on me." He laughs and sweeps me into a hug. Of course, he's taller than me now. I've looked the same since I arrived back into the world of the living. Annoying, but also kind of nice. I don't have to worry about aging. Releasing me, Mikey beckons to me. "Want anything to drink?" I smile. "Angry Orchard, please." Mikey nods and disappears into the kitchen again. I look around at all the decorations. Brightly colored streamers thread through the blades of the ceiling fan, and balloons cover the floor. Posters of all Chase's favorite things, such as cars and transformers, cover the walls. I chuckle to myself. Life was pretty good. Chase and a couple of his friends run by making airplane sounds and I laugh as their parents run after them, sodas and beers in hand. I shake my head and yawn. I didn't get much sleep last night. Nightmares, of course. That Wraith is still pissed at me, but can't leave the pizzeria anymore. So she can't really bother me except in dreams, except to make me relive that last night. It's horrible, but I can deal with it.

Humming softly to myself, I pick up the paper plates and dump them in the trash. It's night time now, after the party. Chase is in bed and all the guests are long gone. Without permission, the words of the wraith's song comes to mind, clear as ever.

 **Nobody's left**

 **Everyone's gone**

 **No one will know**

 **But our souls will live on.**

 **You took our lives, our memories the same**

 **We will hurt you with fear**

 **As you hurt us with pain**

 **Do you even remember our names?**

The truth is, I let it bother me more than I should. I don't think I can ever escape from that pizzeria after what I went through in there. I never told Mikey about the whole 'him dying right in front of me' thing. I don't want him to be traumatized as well. I revisit that stupid place every night in my dreams. The night I ran into Pirate's Cove, the night I saw Mikey in the Suit. The night I nearly died in the same suit. I shiver and sigh. "You alright, Sky?" I look up at Victoria, who's washing dishes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been having nightmares is all. Don't look forwards to sleeping tonight." Mikey looks up sympathetically, with a question in his eyes. I nod slightly and he sighs as well. "Don't worry, Sky. Me too." Victoria looks up curiously. "So there is some truth to those rumors?" I look. After the Police had closed the pizzeria down and arrested Sam, Rumors had began. Actually, they were pretty accurate! Of course, I helped them along a bit…. Now, a complex myth surrounds the animatronics of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. I'm pretty proud of that, actually.

Waving goodbye to the Schmidts, I walk back towards my apartment, Yawning. Well, that was nice. Now back to the hellscape of my subconscious. Groaning, I slowly make my way up the steps and unlock my door. The moon throws beams of light that stripe my carpet. Closing the door behind me, I throw my keys to the side and fall face forwards onto the bed. This time, I'll fight back harder, if I can.

 **Again I'm in Pirates Cove. The Dark spot on the wall remains, but now I know that it is me who created it. Frowning, I turn to the purple-starred curtains at the far end of the room. Foxy tilts his head to the side, jaw once again unhinged. I sigh and reach for the Chocolate Milk, but it isn't there. That doesn't make any sense! Usually, the chocolate milk is there. How am going to fight off Foxy now? I look back up to Foxy only to see a gun pointed straight at my face. What the actual hell? "Just give me your money and I'll be on my way. Nobody needs to be hurt." I stare at the hooded figure speaking. He cocks the gun, then points it at me again. I open my mouth, but a familiar voice cuts me off, coming from behind me. "Please, just put down the gun! You can have our money, just leave us alone!" I turn to see Mikey and Victoria, hugging each other. Mikey holds a hand out towards the hooded figure, a fist filled with cash. The figure darts forwards and snatches it. In the process, his hood falls off. His ruffled blond hair and brown eyes strike a chord in my memory. He's one of the Jocks that tried to bully me and Mikey my first day of High School! I narrow my eyes. Mikey's eyes flash with recognition. And he hisses. "YOU!" The Jock pulls his hood up and lifts the gun. "Sorry. I can't have you ratting me out." I scream and dive in front of the gun. "NO!" The bullet passes through me and hits Mikey in the chest. He falls to the ground as the Jock runs out the door. Victoria starts to scream and call Mikey's name. Chase starts to cry in his room. And in the background, a phone is ringing.**


	19. Back where we started

Back where we started

Amice

With a gasp I sit up and fumble for my phone. A horrible feeling stirs in my stomach, almost like the one from…. The fifth night. Awwww shit. I bring the phone to my ear with a sinking feeling. "Hello?" Victoria's sobbing voice comes out the speakers. "S-S-Sky? I… Mike… He's in the! Our house was broken into, and he had a gun…..and it all happened so fast! Chase is here too, and I thought you should-" I interrupt her. "I'm on my way. Don't worry, everything will be alright. I won't let him die again." Oh god. It's the bite of '87 all over again! Feeling some major deja-vu, I race out the door without even bothering to put on shoes or a jacket.

Gasping, I arrive in front of the hospital and bend over to catch my breath. I hadn't had to run like that in years. Ever since Mikey quit that damn job there has been a general lack of panic in my life. Now it's coming back full force. With a short growl I shove the doors to the hospital open and sprint past the receptionist. I know this place like the back of my hand by now, and there's only one place for a bullet wound. The ER. I force the doors open to see a tear-stained Victoria and Chase. I rush to their side. "Where is Mikey?" Victoria sniffs and points to the door opposite her. At that moment a doctor pushes the doors open and walks over to us at a clipped pace. "Hello Miss Schmidt and…. Uh… who is this?" I glare at him. "Just tell us how Mikey is!" The doctor flinches. "Ah...yes. I'm very sorry. The bullet skimmed his heart, and it's too late for surgery. He may make it through the night, however, if his heart remains stable and does not undergo any additional stress. You may go in now."

Victoria picks up Chase and rushes past the doctor with me right behind her. I sigh as I see Mikey. "Oh my little fox cub... this is too familiar for comfort." Last time we were in this situation, I had to drag him out of purgatory. I'm not sure I could do it again. I feel like all the energy and power has drained out of me. I think I have strength for a couple more portals. Just in case, I should probably shed the glamour. But then, if Mikey makes it through, Victoria will have questions, and I'll get in trouble….. Oh, who cares. Mikey's health is the most important. With a sigh, I shed the glamour, a cold, liquid-like feeling covering my whole body for a moment. Victoria glances over at me, and her eyes widen. "Sky?!" I blow some purple-blue hair out of my eyes. "That's not actually my name." "What…. Wha…" Chase looks up, sniffing. "Auntie Sky? Why did your hair change? And why are your eyes all weird?" I smile at him. "Don't worry about it, Chase. Somnus." Chase yawns and falls asleep in Victoria's arms. Victoria looks up at me, fear shining in her eyes. "What did you do to him?!" I groan. "WHY does everyone react this way?! Jeez! He's just asleep, Victoria. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Chase OR You." She shrinks back. "I know Sky wouldn't, but you just said that you weren't her!" I puff up my cheeks and blow out the air, lifting up a piece of hair. "I AM Sky. That's just not my name. My REAL name is Amice. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I need to save my energy so that I can make sure Mikey doesn't die again!"

Victoria tilts her head, her forehead creasing. "What?" I shake my head. "I'm Mikey's Guardian Angel. I have-" The beeping of Mikey's heart monitor speeds up, and both Victoria's head and mine snap to face it. His heartbeat is increasing, putting stress on his heart. Why would he…..oh. My eyes widen. "Shit. He's having a nightmare!" Victoria looks at me, panic crossing her face. "A Nightmare? About what?" I look at her. "Don't worry about it. I need to get in there and calm him down." I turn to Mikey and gather my energy. "Da mihi accessum in somnio mundum!" A portal of swirling colors bursts into existence in front of me. I hear Victoria gasp. I turn to her. "I'm going to go into his dream. You stay here and call the doctor! If I fail, god forbid…. We might need him." With that, I step through the portal and into Mikey's nightmare.

Blinking colored afterimages out of my vision, I glance around and groan. The Pizzeria. Of course. But why am I in the kitchen? Footsteps resound outside the doors and with a bang they fly open. Mikey sprints inside, then skids to a halt in front of me. "Amice? What are you doing here? Isn't this a nightmare? You don't usually come in until right before I almost get stuffed….." He shivers. I shake my head and hold both of his shoulders. "Mikey, you need to listen to me and calm down. You were shot, and if your heartrate keeps accelerating, you could die! Please, just remember… none of this is real. It was at one point, but it isn't anymore." I only have a limited time in here before his mind recognizes me as a 'virus', rejects me, and I go back to the real world. "It's up to you now, Mikey. Be calm." With the weird feeling of being sucked through a tube, I teleport back into the hospital room, with two nurses and a doctor, as well as Victoria, staring at me. Feeling off-balance, I sit down. "I did what I could. It's up to him now." I don't like the feeling in my stomach right now. The heart monitor slows down a bit. Victoria glances at me. "Do you think he'll be alright?" I frown. "I don't know. I asked him to calm down, and I think he is, but I also have an idea of what night he's re-living. And that… particular night….. it was traumatic. For both of us." Victoria sniffs and starts to cry again. "Why him? Why did it have to be him?" I shake my head, my voice becoming slightly nasally as my own waterworks turn on. "I don't know, Victoria. He's been through enough already."

I feel helpless. I can do NOTHING in this situation. My powers don't extend that far. Unless I could turn back time again, which I highly doubt that I can, This is all up to Mikey. The one time I did turn time backwards was a special circumstance. It wasn't Mikey's time to die. But this time, if he is meant to die today…. Then I'll have to deal with it. I won't be able to lead him out of Purgatory, I won't be able to do anything. I'll just have to guide him to heaven. And the one who shot him will most likely get away with it… The heart monitor picks up again, and the doctors and nurses stand by with defibrillators just in case his heart stops. Wait… maybe there is a way I can help. The heart monitor picks up. His heart is racing. I snap my head up and stare at the green line going rapidly up and down. "C'mon Mikey… you can do it. Just calm down." My heart picks up as well, beating in time with his. My surroundings fade as I focus on that little green line. It picks up again, spiking. Mikey begins to twitch and whimper. And then, nothing. Mikey goes limp. The green line stops going up and down. The doctors and nurses rush forwards as my eyes widen. Faintly, I hear them yelling. Victoria is crying and screaming, and, thankfully, Chase is still asleep. All feeling drains out of me as I stand up. "Well. I guess that's it then." Victoria looks up at me, and the doctors and nurses are still trying to restart Mikey's heart. Deep down I know that it's no use. It's his time. I sigh and lock eyes with Victoria. "I know who shot him. He's an old schoolmate. His name is Kayden Evans. He has blond hair and brown eyes. Go file a report to the police, alright?" Victoria sobs. "Isn't there anything you can do? Where are you going? You said that you were an Angel, but you're leaving us!" I sniff and look down. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I CAN do. I have to go guide Mikey's spirit out of Purgatory." I look up. "But….maybe… I will probably get fired, but I might be able to…." I nod, thinking to myself. I say the incantation and open the portal to Purgatory. I look back. "I'll do my best to let you and Chase see Mikey one last time, Victoria. I promise. But that's all I can do." Victoria looks up at me, staring into my eyes. The doctors and nurses eyes go blank as I mentally wipe their memories. Victoria nods. I smile sadly and step through the portal. With a sigh I close my eyes, then open them again. The familiar, all-white landscape greets me and I turn around. Mikey stands with his back to me, dressed in a white jumpsuit. With a groan of satisfaction I spread my wings and flap them once. Mikey turns around confusion written across his face. "Amice? Where are we?" I frown, looking down, and fold my wings again. "Mikey…. You….." I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I know I used to be a counselor for the dead, but it's so much harder when you know the person. "Don't you recognize this place?" Mikey looks around. "There's nothing here. It's just all white. I don't….." His eyes widen. "….Oh." I nod. "Yeah. Sorry, bud." Mikey shakes his head. "Well… You can just lead me back, right? Like last time!" I frown and sigh. "It doesn't work like that, Mikey. This time I can't do anything. It's just your time." Mikey shakes his head. "No. No, this can't be. I need to… I have a family! I can't be dead!" I watch him as he starts to pace. The five stages of grief. I learned them when I was being trained. This one is Denial. Mikey turns to me, panic burning in his eyes. "You HAVE to be able to do something, Amice. Why are you holding out on me?" Anger. Mikey runs his hand through his hair. "Please. Can't you do something? I mean…you're an Angel! I'll do anything, Amice, just bring me back!" Bargaining. I stay silent. Waiting for him to go through the last two stages.

Mikey searches my eyes, then turns, tears brimming in his own. "I can't…. I… no…" He drops to his knees and starts to cry. I sniff and look down again. "Mikey sniffs and sits down, his hands dropping. "I…. I'm dead. There's no getting out of this one, is there?" He looks up at me. Acceptance. I shake my head and sit next to him, giving him a hug. "No. Not this time. But I may be able to make it so that you can say your goodbyes." Mikey looks up at me. "Really?" I nod and stand up. "Right now, It's nighttime. Time passes strangely in purgatory. Chase and Victoria are asleep. I may be able to transport us into their dreams for a short time, and you can say goodbye." Mikey stands up. "Like you did with my nightmare?" I nod. He smiles a bit. "Alright." I smile sadly at him. "Da mihi accessum in somnio mundum!" The portal appears in front of us and we step through into Victoria's dream. Victoria is walking through the house, staring at a picture of Mikey. I step backwards. Mikey moves forwards. "Doll?" Victoria looks up, wonder in her eyes. "Mike?" Mikey nods and opens his arms. Victoria smiles and rushes into them. I smile and look away, giving them privacy. I can hear them muttering to each two minutes later, I feel a tug and turn to the couple. "Mikey….. time's up." Mike looks up. "You can't extend it?" I shake my head. "The time limit is out of my control." He nods and turns back to Victoria. "I'll be watching over you, Doll. Always and forever." Victoria sniffs and nods, then pulls him in for one last hug. Mikey slowly detaches himself, then walks over to stand by me. The feeling of being sucked through a tube, then we are back in Purgatory. I repeat the incantation, and we step forwards into Chase's dream. There are Dinosaurs EVERYWHERE. I look up at a Brontosaurus to see Chase sliding down it's back. I nudge Mikey and point in Chase's direction. Mikey rushes off and pulls Chase into a hug. I smile and walk forwards. Chase squeals. "Daddy!" Mikey laughs. "Hey, champ! How are you?" Chase smiles. "I'm good, Daddy. But… Mommy says that you have to leave for a long time. Is that true?" Mike sighs and nods. "I'm sorry, Chase, but yes. It's true." Chase frowns. "But Daddy, I don't want you to go!" He sniffs. Mikey's eyes fill with tears as well. "I don't want to go either, Chase. I want to stay here with You and Mommy… but I can't." Chase looks up. "Why not?" Mikey looks down. "It's… it's hard to explain, Chase. But I WILL see you again. A long time from now, but I will. Until then I want you to be a good boy for Mommy, okay?" Chase nods, then hugs Mikey again. I sniff and look away.

A few minutes later, we stand in Purgatory once more. Mikey looks at me, wiping his eyes. "Thank you, Amice." I nod. "I'm sorry I can't do more." Mikey shakes his head. "It's fine. This was enough. So….. what now?" I grin. "Now? We call for a ride back home." I look up to the sky, instinct guiding me. "HEAD ANGEL! My Charge and I are ready to go on!" An echoing boom sounds, then a blue portal appears in front of Mikey. I bow to him. "After you my good sir." Mikey looks at me uncertainly. He inches forwards. Hesitating, he glances at me again. I nod. Mikey takes a deep breath, then walks forwards. With a smile, I stare into the portal. "Don't worry, Mikey. It'll all be okay in the end." Still smiling, I walk forwards into the whirling blue.

End of Book one


	20. Please read this Authors Note

Hello, everyone! It's me, GenericShadow, The author of this book. Please read this. It's actually sort of important.

For anyone who might not know, yes, there is another book. Did you think I would just leave it at that crappy ending? Of course not! I'm not THAT evil.

The second book is called Elite Angel, and it's up now. Just bear with me through it, the third book is where it gets REALLY interesting, but the second one has important plot points and character development as well.

Now, I just want to say thank you. To all of you. Thank you to everyone who took time out of their day to read the fanfiction that I wrote. I really can't stress enough how grateful I am that you even glanced at this book. It took a lot of work, and quite a few revisions, but I hope you are all happy with the end result.

Alright, One last thing. I really hope you read this far. None of the characters in this book belong to me except for Amice, Lucifer, The Angels, and Mikey's parents. Also Victoria and Chase. All others belong to that wonderful human being, Scott Cawthon. Also, feel free to use my Angel Corps in any of your books. Somebody asked and I just want to say it's fine, as long as you don't steal my characters.

Have an Amazing day, and once again, THANK YOU!


End file.
